The Grand Final
by Co-lord44
Summary: Star Fox, Star Wolf, and the Hot Rodders are each contacted to come to Eladard. At last, all the characters have come together. This leads to a bit of jealousy, one or two fights, surprises, and most of all, new romance as couples finally come together. But Shad, his forces, and old enemies come back. Will this evil be defeated? And will the couples live in peace?
1. Chapter 1

The Grand Final

Chapter 1: A Message

Author's notes: This is it; the final part. Again, because of the language, situations, and violence that will be happening, this part will have an M rating. However, there may be some points in the story that will have an MA rating. The final part begins two days after the events of Star Fox Assault.

X

Fox couldn't help but sigh to the situation he and his team were now in. With his team barely making it out with their lives, their equipment scrapped, and The Great Fox completely destroyed. There didn't seem to be all that much to smile about. But the Lylat System was safe once again. Although he didn't quite know how to get the team back on there feet. Sure, he did get a hefty pay for wiping out the Aparoids, but a great deal of that had to go to repairing their Arwings, and a completely new mother ship.

There was also the problem of where the team was going to stay until it was remade. The mechanics on Corneria were brilliant, but a ship that size and caliber could take a long time to build, not to mention the fact of upgrading everything and making it more roomier. So until then, the Star Fox team would have to live a civilian life. There was just so much to pay for, rooms, meals, clothing and gas for there vehicles. The bills just didn't seem to end.

At least he didn't have to worry about that the day after they had destroyed the Aparoids. The vulpine could still remember everything that had happened.

X

_One day ago..._

"Ugggh, my head," groaned Fox. "That's the last time I let Falco talk me into drinking with him again. Aww man, what happened?"

The vulpine pulled himself from the floor and looked around the room he was in. Falco was passed out face first on the couch, Slippy was asleep in the bathtub, and Krystal was sleeping on the bed. Peppy wasn't with the team, but in the hospital recovering from his injuries.

"Oh, that's right, ever since we stopped the Aparoids we've been partying the whole day and night non-stop. That's enough partying for me." Fox held his head and tried to ignore the pain of his hangover.

He stumbled into the hallway almost collapsing with every step. The entire floor was filled with empty cans and bottles of either beer or hard alcohol. In any other situation the crew would be severely punished. Some of the members were even passed out in the with bottles still clutched in they're hands or paws.

"But what exactly happened last night?" asked Fox. He reached the food hall and his memory flooded back into his mind.

"Come on Foxie," said Falco. "Just one night of partying."

"I don't know man."

"Aww come on Fox, look even Slippy's into it tonight." And sure enough, there was Slippy, having a drinking contest with some of the soldiers who had helped in the fight.

"Alright what the hell," said Fox. He grabbed the nearest bottle of beer and started chugging it.

Suddenly a familiar female voice could be heard. "Falco, did you just talk Fox into drinking?" The avian turned around to see a rather angry looking Krystal staring him in the face.

"Aww, whats the big deal, it's a party. And hey, maybe if he gets drunk enough, he'll do us all a favor and finally ask you out on a date." Krystal started to blush heavily at the thought.

"What are you talking about, why would he...your already drunk. Aren't you?"

"Maybe a little..." responded Falco while holding an empty bottle of whiskey. He was having trouble standing.

"Well… I suppose partying just this once wouldn't hurt anything..." said Krystal. Falco was surprised by her answer. The vixen in the time she had joined the team hardly had any alcohol. So every time it was surprising when she would.

"That's the spirit, here's some whiskey…..whoops, this one's empty...when did that happen?" asked the avian. "Oh well here; have a few beers." Krystal took a beer from a nearby icebox and took a sip. It wasn't the greatest thing she ever tasted, but it was drinkable. She decided to have a few more, and before long found herself relatively drunk.

Soon Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal were challenging the soldiers to match Team Star Fox at drinking. Needless to say even despite Slippy and Krystal's inexperience at drinking, they beat everyone easily. After a few hours of drinking games and chugging competitions, everyone started to stumble back to their rooms. Most not even making it halfway.

"Whoa, last night got pretty crazy," commented Fox as he remembered it. "I've got the hangover to prove it." Deciding it was best to clean himself before heading back to his room, the vulpine made his way to the showers. Nobody was there. He wasn't even sure if anyone else was up yet. After a short shower, Fox got some new clothes on and walked back to the room to wake everyone up starting with Falco.

"Hey, Falco, wake up." The avian didn't move.

WAKE UP!" Fox shouted into his ear. The bird seemed to jump about a foot into the air.

"Shit! What was that for?!" he asked.

"That, was for talking me into drinking so much last night."

"Uggggh, my head," groaned Falco. "That was your choice idiot. Don't blame me for your idiocy."

"I don't, I blame you for YOUR idiocy," said Fox. "But anyway, go wake Slippy up. We should probably start waking up this sad excuse for a crew."

"Yeah yeah, just gimme a minute." Falco laid back down and closed his eyes.

"FALCO!"

"SHUT UP; I'M AWAKE!" Fox decided to forget about his lazy ass friend for the moment and went over to the bed where Krystal was. As usual, she looked beautiful today.

"Krystal, hey Krystal wake up," said Fox as he gently shook her shoulder. "_Man I can't believe even she got drunk last night,_" he thought. "Come on Krystal get up." The vixen opened her eyes with a groan.

"Fox?" she asked. "Whats going on? What happened last night?" She had a look of utter embarrassment on her face.

"I'll tell you later, just get up for now," said Fox with a smile.

About an hour later, the whole Star Fox team was up and had cleaned themselves off. Although their hangovers couldn't be fixed so easily. Their next course of action was getting breakfast. Slippy and Falco went the easy way out by grabbing a bowl of cereal. But Fox had a different plan in mind altogether. He waited until the two had left and then entered with Krystal. His goal was to be alone with her for awhile and try to get to know her better.

"So what do you want to eat Krystal?" he asked. "Since the chef is passed out on the table over there I guess I'm stuck making the food for us."

"I'd love some pancakes, but can you cook?" asked the vixen with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"I can but uhh, I wouldn't mind some help," he said a bit nervously and smiling back at her.

"Alright, I can help you, but I've never cooked them before so you have to tell me what to do," responded the vixen and moved closer to him, which made him a bit more nervous.

"F-fair enough." Inside the kitchen was possibly the only room in the ship which wasn't a complete war zone. Everything was neat and where it was supposed to be. Krystal climbed a small foot ladder and looked in a high cupboard for the pancake mix. She found it and started pulling it out from the back. However, she didn't move the packages away from the front. "Watch out," said Fox. "Don't let anything fa-" Too late; the next thing the two knew was that Fox's face was covered in all sorts of cooking powders. Krystal couldn't hold back her laughter. He couldn't tell if she was laughing at him, or with him.

After Fox cleaned his fur of all the cooking gunk, the two continued cooking until they had made a few good (and some not so good) pancakes. They ate inside the kitchen leaning against the counters, telling each other a few things the other didn't know about themselves. The talked until long after they finished eating until Fox realized what time it was. "Krystal we've been in her for an hour. I think we should head back. The guys might get the wrong idea."

"And what might the wrong idea be exactly?" she asked in a teasing tone, a look of amusement on her face.

"I uhh...nothing, let's go," responded Fox, blushing like crazy.

The vixen let out a small laugh. "I'm kidding Fox. Don't get so worked up."

"...right." The two continued talking as they walked back to where the others where. But stopped immediately when they got there.

"And just where were you two? On a romantic stroll passed the drunken soldiers?" asked Slippy with a grin.

Falco started to laugh while Fox and Krystal both blushed. "We..we were just getting some breakfast Slippy," responded Fox.

"Sure, sure," said Falco through his snickering.

X

_Back in the present…_

Looking back on that with Krystal, Fox wished he had done something more. Maybe just telling her how he felt and get it over with. Regardless of the outcome. A voice then snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong Fox? You look troubled. Is something wrong?" It was Krystal in Fox's doorway. He had trouble looking at her and thinking straight.

"Oh, hi Krystal," was all Fox said at first, blushing slightly. He somehow managed to continue. "Nothing all that much, there's just no end to the bills here. How are we going to get back on our feet until The Great Fox is remade and able to find work?" The vulpine sure did sound worried. Krystal came walking up and standing right beside him, putting her paw on his shoulder. Fox blushed harder, looked up to her to meet the gaze of her beautiful eyes.

"You'll find a way Fox, you always do," Krystal spoke to him soft, gentle, and always reassuring.

"I… suppose," was all Fox replied, still a little down, shifting his sight to looking down at the table.

X

Little did the vulpine know that things were about to change for him and his team. And it all started when they received a message from none other than Fisk and Keira a day latter.

"It's urgent that you and Peppy get down here now." By that, they meant head down to the hospital where General Pepper was. He had still not recovered from being attacked by the Aparoids. Fox was preparing himself for the worst case scenario. But when the team got down there, everything seemed to be fine. They met up with Fisk and Keira who took them to the General's room. Even ROB was with them.

Everyone entered and saw that the hound was sitting up, supported by pillows. "What did you call us for?" asked Fox.

"There's someone who's trying to contact you," responded the hound. He indicated with his head to show a communications monitor had been set up. There was light in the corner of the screen that was flashing showing that someone was on hold. "He's waiting for you now."

"Patch him through." Fisk turned on the screen. An image popped up, a video call. A shadowed figure sat in a chair. Nobody could make out his upper body and face. But they could see his paws. They had black, fingerless gloves on them. The right index finger had a ring with small purple gems and lines on it. They could see some of his tail. They knew that it was a vulpine.

"Hello Star Flight, Peppy, ROB, and General Pepper," they heard him speak. The voice was distorted so his voice sounded couldn't be recognized.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Fox. Krystal in the meantime saw the ring the specie had on and realized it was Cerinian jewelry.

"My name isn't important at the moment," came the reply. "Rest assure, I have no intention of attacking the Lylat. I know what had happened to it as of late. And I know you saved it from destruction. That's why I've come to you with a proposal."

"What kind?" asked the leader of Star Fox.

"I want to meet you guys. Everyone who's in this room. I'm sure that after what has happened, you could do with some rest, right? Think of this as like taking a vacation. And besides, I think it would help General Pepper."

"Hold on a second," said Krystal. "Before you say anything else, do you think you could say where you got that ring on your finger?"

"What's so special about it?" asked Falco. "It looks just like an ordinary one to me."

"Maybe to you," responded the vixen. "But I know that is Cerinian jewelry right there. The lines give it away." Everyone was left in shock about it. Could it be that another Cerinian had survived the destruction of Cerinia?

"You're name is Krystal, right?" asked the specie.

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

"I know a lot of things," came the reply. "Let's just leave it at that. But what do you think about my offer? I promise the planet isn't a piece of shit. It's a lot like Corneria."

"What do you guys think?" asked Fox. The idea of vacation sounded great to him. But the vulpine was also wondering who this specie was. What if he was a threat to the Lylat?

"I'm up for it," said Falco. "It would be nice to kick back a bit."

"I don't see a problem," responded Slippy. "I imagine it would be good for Peppy as well." The old hare chuckled.

"I suppose you're right," he said.

"If you want to, the other two canines in the room can come as well," said the specie. "And they're kids as well if they have them." Fisk and Keira decided to as well. The specie then went on to explain about a worm hole that had age reducing properties and everything about it. Going through it didn't seem to bad.

"Very well then; a ship will be coming to pick you up in a day. I look forward to meeting you." The screen went black.

X

Meanwhile at the Sargasso Space Zone, Wolf of Star Wolf was thinking some things over. His team had helped Star Fox out with fighting the Aparoids and had barely made it out. Their ships were trashed, and yet they had made it back. The lupine didn't think that even with this, they would be cleared of any crimes.

But at least his crew were all in one piece. That was the important thing now. Suddenly the wolf received word that someone was trying to contact him, Leon, and the newest member of the team, Panther. The three made their way to a screen and answered. The result left Wolf a little surprised.

"Wolf," said Nicholas. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has," said the lupine. He took a look at the vulpine. Somehow he looked younger. But then there was his eyes. They had changed a lot. Nicholas in the meantime couldn't help but notice Panther.

"Who's this?" asked the fox. "A new member?"

"Yes," responded the jungle cat. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Panther Caroso. And all who see my rose meet death."

The name Caroso echoed in Nicholas's head. It sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before? The fox shook the thought off. He saw Leon, and then noticed that Andrew and Pigma were missing. He pointed this out and then was told what had happened to them. Andrew had left the team, while Pigma had been kicked out.

"I see," said Nicholas. He took a look at Panther. Even though they had just met, the vulpine could tell he was a skilled pilot from the confidence he held in his eyes.

"So what is it that you want?" asked Wolf.

"I was thinking that you guys and my team should meet up," said Nicholas. "It's been a long time and mine has grown considerably. I can send a ship to pick you guys up to take you to my home planet. I know what has happened here in the Lylat and how you helped out. Maybe it's time your due for some R and R."

"I like the sound of that," said Panther. "I'm curious about this guy. He seems interesting."

"I don't care either way," responded Leon. "But maybe a little break could do us some good." Wolf nodded and turned his attention back to Nicholas.

"Very well, we'll come," he said.

"That's great," Nicholas said. He then went on to explain about the worm hole that reduced age. "One more thing. What if say… Star Fox was also on the planet? I know you guys are rivals."

"They owe us one for helping them out," said Wolf. "If it wasn't for us, they'd be dead."

"Does that mean that if you encounter them, you'll behave or try to?"

"Please," said Panther. "They have a lady with them. I'll make sure Leon and Wolf behave themselves around them for her sake."

After a bit more talking, Nicholas ended the call before making one last one.

X

"Honey! A video call for you!" Emily called to Kool, her husband. He looked up to her, his wife with a smile. The two were doing well as a married couple.

"And who is it from?" asked the blue feline. When he heard who it was, Kool got the rest of the Hot Rodders together. They lived next to each other on Papetoon. They managed to get to the communications screen and answered the call to see Nicholas. Like with Wolf, they were surprised at how much younger he looked. He then went on to propose to them what he had done with Star Fox and Star Wolf. The vulpine also went on to explain about the worm hole that could reduce age. After thinking over for it a bit, Kool said that they would come. Nicholas promised he would send a ship to pick them up. After talking a bit more, they ended the call.

Nicholas McCoy just smiled as the screen went black. He knew that things were going to get interesting.

X

Author's Notes: I added Fox and Krystal names along with Fara's because as it will be stated in a latter chapter that besides Nicholas and Fara, Fox and Krystal are also the main characters. There will be no love triangle of any kind at all.

-Co-lord44


	2. Chapter 2

The Grand Final

Chapter 2: Meeting

It took a day to get things ready for the Star Flight team along with Fisk, Keira, and their children to get everything they needed packed. Krystal ended up packing up the staff and jewelry along with the outfit she had when Fox had first met her. The vixen hadn't kept it in the Great Fox, but in a hi tech security vault on Corneria for safe keeping. The Cerinian didn't know how the mysterious specie knew about her, but was determined to find out.

At least some people were excited to travel. Lance, Fisk and Keira's now five year old son was a blur of energy as he couldn't sit still for long. And there was somebody else now in the lupine and husky's lives; a three year old daughter named Charlotte. She looked like her father, but had her mother's beauty and charm.

The ship that was to pick them up arrived near the Corneria Military Base. General Pepper was in a wheel chair and still didn't look well at all. But his eyes were on fire at the thought of getting better and maybe having a bit of an adventure. Everyone else hoped so as well as they took a look at the ship. It was sleek and colored white. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. It landed and out came a golden colored robot.

"Fancy," whispered Slippy, looking at the machine with interest. The robot then addressed everyone in a mechanical voice.

"You are Star Flight and the others that were contacted right?" All of the species nodded. "Then please, step aboard." Everyone grabbed the luggage they had brought with them and went inside the vehicle. It was very comfy, like a fancy first class ship.

"If you would kindly put the luggage in the corner and choose a seat, we'll be leaving shortly," said the robot, indicating a holding area for it. The species did so before choosing a seat. Krystal sat next to Fox just as she had done so when ever the Star Fox team had traveled and had been in briefings ever since she had joined the team. The vulpine did his best not to blush but to no avail.

In a little bit the ship had taken off and was making its way through the worm hole. Everyone could not only see the outside which was a swirling rainbow of colors but also that as soon as they entered, everyone began to change. General Pepper and Peppy got younger in the faces while the rest began to shrink down in size. The one thing that would remand with them was the abilities they had. That would remand with a specie that went through this worm hole. Another was scars that had been obtained in a specie's life. Those wouldn't disappear. The ride only lasted for five minutes and when the ship reached the end, the Star Fox team along with Fisk and Keira had the appearance of 17 year old again. Peppy and Pepper looked younger than before. After all eleven years had been taken off of them.

After coming out of the worm hole, everyone took a look at each other. Charlotte had fallen asleep on her mother's lap, but Fisk had noticed the entire change in everyone. He had been shown images before hand just like all the other little kids before him who had gone through this worm hole to prepare him for his parent's change. It hadn't bothered the child at all. And looking up at a now 17 year old Fisk and Keira, the pup knew they were still his parents.

Fox on the other hand glanced at Krystal and had to struggle to look away. The vulpine hadn't realized just how hot the vixen would look as a teenager who was now close to being 18 again. Again the fox wondered how in the hell he would ever get with her. She was like a goddess and deserved so much more than he could give to her.

The vixen then looked out the window and saw the planet they were approaching. This left her in shock. "I don't believe it," she whispered. This made Fox come out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're heading towards Eladard." This got everyone's attention.

"You mean you've been there?" asked Peppy.

"When I was younger," responded Krystal. This was news to the other members of Star Fox. The vixen had talked about some things from her past. But this was new to them. "I haven't been here in years."

"So is this where… Cerinia was?" asked Fox, but doing so carefully.

"No, it was in a different system," Krystal simply said. "I wonder how much is still the same as I remember?"

The ship then entered the atmosphere and landed near the outskirts of Teirm. General Pepper looked much better now; it was as if some of what was making him sick had been taken away in the worm hole. The hound managed to stand up out of his wheel chair. It was obvious that he was well on his way to recovery.

Everyone left the ship with their luggage, wondering who was going to meet them. When they had asked the robot they were told that he would meet them here. They had hardly left when they did notice somebody in the distance. And it was a fox. The vulpine walked over to Star Fox, General Pepper, Fisk, Keira, and their children, wearing the same outfit he always wore. He pushed a button on the let side of his sunglasses and they transformed into small square framed glasses. He came to a stop in front of the group before speaking.

"Now I can properly introduce myself. Especially to you, Krystal."

Everyone who knew him was surprised but not as much as the blue vixen. Poor Krystal was so surprised to see who it was, she almost fell over. She hadn't seen this vulpine for years, but was still able to recognize him. And now he was standing before her.

"N-Nicholas McCoy?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, it's been a long time," he said going over to her. She responded by slapping him on the face.

"Krystal! What…?" began Fox but trailed off while the rest of the team and the others stared at her in shock.

"It's alright; I deserve it," said the new vulpine, rubbing his right cheek where he had been struck.

"You do; that's for not coming to see me all this time," said Krystal with her paws on her hips; an annoyed look on her face. But then she reached out and hugged Nicholas. "And this is for me finally getting to see you again."

"That part of you hasn't changed," he responded as he hugged her back. The two then pulled back. It was then that Krystal got a really good look at him.

"You grew your hair out," she commented. The vixen then noticed his chin and saw the scar it had. "What happened to you? How did you get that scar?"

"My life's been one hell of a ride," responded Nicholas. "Let's just leave it at that for now." The vulpine then smiled. "I can see how much you've changed. Hard to believe you use to be this tiny kit. Now you've grown into a fine Cerinian. One who's become beautiful."

"Well you look like you've become quite the vulpine yourself," responded Krystal. Everyone else but Fox was watching the interaction between the two. The other vulpine on the other hand was just looking at the other male. The leader of Star Fox could see the spiral tattoos on the new fox's arms. Was this guy another Cerinian like Krystal? But that was irrelevant compared to how the two had interacted to him. From the looks of it, both of them knew the other quite well. More so then him and Krystal. Fox's greatest fear was that she would reject him for someone else. There had to be so many other guys that would be better suited for her. And from the looks of this Nicholas guy, he was one of them.

Nicholas then turned his attention to the others. "I certainly shouldn't keep the rest of you waiting." He turned his attention to General Pepper. "It's been a long time."

"It has," responded the hound.

"I know what happened to you and how you came into contact with those things," said the fox. "Aparoids, right?" The general nodded. "It seems you coming here through that worm hole was the right thing."

"How do you know about that?" asked the hound.

"I did some investigating while trying to find Star Fox," answered Nicholas. "That's how." He then looked over at Fisk and Keira. Their daughter was awake by this point.

"I'm glad you two could make it," said the vulpine. He then noticed the two children. "Are they yours?"

Lance hid behind his father's leg and looked around it at the vulpine. "They are," said Fisk. "This is Lance and Charlotte."

"It's alright," said Keira to Lance. "This is a friend of ours." The young male pup looked up at Nicholas who smiled at him. The female one looked at the vulpine with a curios look.

"We'll have time latter to get to know each other," said the part Cerinian. He then turned to the Star Fox team.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you guys," he said. "Allow me to properly introduce myself; I am Nicholas McCoy. It's an honor to have you here on Eladard. I've heard a lot about you."

"So you're Nicholas of Star Flight," said Peppy. "My daughter has told me about you and the team she joined." This got the rest of the team confused. They knew about Lucy of course. Just not what she had been doing.

"I have a team, just like you," explained Nicholas. "You'll meet them in a bit. When you do, I'll tell you about it. Now then, may I have the honor of knowing who is who?"

"Um, yeah," said Fox. He introduced Slippy and Falco before himself. He couldn't tell that Nicholas could read in his mind and that he saw that the leader of Star Fox was having a hard time being polite.

"It's nice to meet you," said the part Cerinian. "Now then, we need to find somewhere for all of you to stay. I didn't call you out here just for you to turn back."

"You mean you haven't found a place?" asked Keira. "That doesn't sound like you."

"I meant more for Star Fox," responded the part Cerinian. "I found the perfect place for you, your family, and General Pepper to stay at. But I couldn't find one in time for Fox and his team."

Krystal then spoke up. "Actually… I think I know one place we could stay."

X

"Are you sure Krystal?" asked Nicholas. "I mean this is..."

The vulpine and Star Fox including ROB were standing outside a house that had two floors. It looked well kept up and very nice. There were three others next to it. All had the looks of being empty. Except now that one of them had General Pepper, Fisk, and his family settled in one.

"I'm sure of it," responded the blue vixen. "I had a feeling it would still be here."

"What is this place?" asked Fox.

"This was the house my parents would stay in when they came to visit," answered Krystal. "Then when they had me, I would come as well."

"My parents figured that they or Krystal would come back here one day," said Nicholas. "They requested that this house to be ready for them even though nobody's lived in it for years. Are you sure though about this? I mean… I don't want you to feel sad about your parents Krystal."

"It still hurts thinking about them," responded the vixen. "But I've recovered from it for the most part." Everyone then went in.

The inside was just as nice as its outside appearance suggested. It was quite spacious and had four bedrooms, a large kitchen, three bathrooms, a living room with plenty of room, and a basement.

"Wow, I can actually see living in here for awhile," commented Falco.

"Yeah, this place is great," said Slippy. "Hey Nicholas, is there somewhere where I can set up an invention area?"

"Sure Slippy, the basement should have plenty of room." The frog took his backpack of mechanical stuff there immediately.

"Let's see," said Krystal. "Fox and Falco can stay in the guest room since it has two beds. Slippy gets the other one while Peppy gets the master one. Which leaves me with my old room."

After everyone got to their rooms Falco brought up a good question. "So what do you have to do for fun around here?"

"For now you guys are going to stay here," said Nicholas. "You just arrived after all. I think it would be best."

The team's next task was spent unpacking the luggage they had brought with them while Nicholas left to do something. Fox and Falco finished up first and then left their room because the avian had nothing else better to do, while the vulpine wanted to check on the rest of his team.

Krystal then entered to see how Fox was himself. She then noticed something on his bedside table; it was an old photo of a very young Fox with his parents. The said vulpine then came walking in.

"What are you looking at Krystal?" he asked.

"The cutest little Fox I've ever seen," she responded smiling and holding up the picture to him. The vulpine started to blush and tried to take the picture away.

"Give me that, its personal." The vixen let out a small, teasing laugh.

"You're going to have to take it from me."

Fox tried to take the picture away from the vixen for a good five minutes, until they fell onto each other. They're faces were very close and they both just stared at each other for about a minute until Falco walked in since he heard the commotion.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" asked the avian.

"No not at all," both foxes said nervously as they quickly stood up, the two blushing. They had both forgotten about the photo as it lay on the ground.

"Whatever," responded Falco. "Nicholas is back with food for a barbecue so come downstairs."

The three did so and met Nicholas out front who had many groceries with him. "I figured this would be best to start out with," said the vulpine. Peppy, you handle the grill along with Fisk. Fox, why don't you help me with the groceries while the others take care of the rest of the tasks?" The part Cerinian wanted to get to know the other vulpine better for a number of reasons.

Fox just simply nodded and went into the kitchen with Nicholas where they began to unpack the groceries. The other team leader didn't know how to begin talking to this guy. The vulpine figured he should just ask the one question that had been bugging him.

"So… Nicholas. How do you know Krystal?"

"Right to the point huh?" asked Nicholas. "Well her parents and mine were friends. So naturally when Krystal was born they took me and my younger brother to see her. I was seven at the time. Then time passed and she and her family would come visit us and visa versa." Fox didn't like the fact that this Nicholas knew Krystal long before he did.

"Were you two close?"

"As close as species can get," responded the part Cerinian. "You seem to be interested in this quite a bit."

"Oh? A little I suppose." Fox put on a fake smile for Nicholas; he didn't know that the other vulpine could tell. The part Cerinian had read his mind and saw that he had feelings for Krystal. It made the other fox smile inside his head.

"I guess I should be thanking you for looking out for her. It's nice that she's found others to be with after what happened to her home planet. In a way, you guys are like her family now."

"I suppose," responded Fox. "It's funny, she's formed a daughter/father relationship with Peppy."

"Is that so?" asked the part Cerinian as they finished up with unpacking and preparing the food that needed to be cooked. "That's good then."

They brought everything else out back and set it on the table that others had set and tidied up. While the food cooked, everyone spent the time talking amongst each other. Krystal spent it mostly talking with Keira while the husky's children played. This made Fox wonder why she was with Keira instead of say Nicholas. The vulpine did end up spending some time talking to her, but mostly everyone else, including the part Cerinian.

By the time they had finished eating, it was getting late. Nicholas stated that he would need some help tomorrow getting the other houses ready for the guests. Everyone agreed to help him with that. The part Cerinian then took off for the night as everyone then went to their rooms. One by one, they fell asleep, unaware that things were about to take an interesting turn.


	3. Chapter 3

The Grand Final

Chapter 3: Old Rivals

Two days later was the day the next guests would arrive. Nicholas had made no mention of who they were. At least the remaining two houses would be ready for one of them to move in. In the meantime General Pepper had almost fully recovered from being sick. It would take a couple of more days before he would be back to normal. Coming to Eladard through that worm hole had been a good idea after all.

Everyone was gathered near the buildings since this time the ship would arrive there. They had hardly done so when they saw it coming in, exactly like the one they had come in. "Can you tell us now who's coming?" asked Fox to Nicholas.

"I'll let you see for yourself," responded the part Cerinian. "Just try to behave yourself around them. Do all of you think you can do that?"

"I guess, but why would we need to?" The answer to that was quickly known as Star Wolf came out of the ship. Everyone was in shock for just a second before Fox spoke.

"STAR WOLF! What are you three doing here?!" The Star Fox team was surprised that they were alive after what they saw happened to the rival team when fighting the Aparoids. And also that Nicholas would invite them here. Especially since they all had bounties on their heads. Everyone who had a blaster drew it except for Panther. Nicholas went right in the middle of the two groups.

"Put those away," he said, with anger in his eyes. "After saying you would behave yourselves, this is what you end up doing?"

"Nicholas, you do know who they are, right?" asked General Pepper.

"I do," responded the vulpine. "But I owe them one for saving their lives. So I figured that they should come here. Believe me, if they had bounties in this system, I wouldn't think of it."

"He's right," responded Wolf. He didn't lower his blaster yet. "And you also owe us one Fox for helping out with the Aparoids. You'd be dead if we hadn't come."

The said vulpine realized the lupine was right. But still nobody put their blasters away.

"Lower them," said Nicholas. His eyes had a glint that was saying to not try him. Everyone slowly lowered them. "That's better," said the part Cerinian. "Now then I suppose the next item of business is getting Star Wolf into one of the houses. I think I know which is best." He led the team of three to the one next to Krystal's house.

"Are you going to allow this?" asked Falco to Fox, all agitated.

"Nicholas did invite them here," responded the vulpine. "And besides, Wolf is right, we do owe them a favor. Since we're living in different buildings, we'll barely see each other."

"Fine," responded the avian. "But I don't like it."

"_Although I wish he hadn't come,_" thought Fox. The vulpine was referring to Panther for obvious reasons.

"Are you sure about this?" Krystal asked her team leader.

"Don't worry about it," responded the vulpine. "Wolf believes in honor; he won't bother us much."

"It's not Wolf I'm worried about, it's the other two," said the vixen.

"Don't worry about it too much; I'm sure things will be fine. It'll just take some time getting used to."

X

It didn't take long for Star Wolf to get settled in. The inside of their home was like that of an ancient Japanese house found from our world. It had a garden out back and even a huge dojo like area that had workout machines and a space for training.

"I hope this will work out for you guys for now," said Nicholas as he took the three members of Star Wolf on the tour. "When you've finished unpacking, I'd like you to meet me up in the dojo."

It made all of them, even Leon curious. When they got there they found the part Cerinian with his vest off. Fox, Krystal, and Falco were also in the room as well.

"Good, now that we're all here, I think we can use this chance to work out our muscles and fighting skills," said Nicholas.

"I don't recall saying they could join us," growled Wolf.

"There's plenty of room for all of you," responded Nicholas with a bit of a stern look. "This is for everyone; it doesn't belong to just you even though you're living in the same building that hosts it. Besides, I want to see what both you and Fox can do."

"Fair enough," said the lupine.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Krystal," said Panther as he spotted her. "You grace me with your presence." This slightly agitated Fox who heard him. Meanwhile the vixen, although found it flattering, was saddened by the jungle cat's words because she wasn't able to return his feelings. Krystal was in love with Fox, but didn't know how to break the news to Panther. Only because she would hate to make him feel bad, even though it was the way things were.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Falco.

"First I'm going to take Krystal and do some sparing with her," said the part Cerinian. "The rest of you can either watch, or work out on the machines."

"Try not to hurt me too bad," she said with a grin. The two went to a corner while the others decided to work on their muscles. Although this kept Fox and Panther busy, the two couldn't help but look at the Cerinian and part Cerinian every now and then. They could see that Krystal was holding her own against him. After a bit the two stopped.

"You've gotten stronger, just like I thought," said Nicholas. He then called everyone else over. "Now then, it's your turn Fox and Wolf. This time, I'll take on both of you."

This caught the other vulpine and lupine off guard. "You really think you can take on both of us?" asked Wolf. "That'll be one mistake on your part."

"Maybe," responded the part Cerinian. "If you're so sure, then what's there to lose?" He took a ready stance.

"Very well," said Fox. He and Wolf then attacked their opponent. It quickly became obvious that Nicholas was more than a match for both of them. Meanwhile the others watched in shock as the three exchanged punches and kicks.

"I don't believe it," said Falco.

"He's strong," Panther commented. Leon said nothing.

"Perhaps," said Krystal. "But so are Fox and Wolf." The vixen turned her gaze to her leader with a wondrous look. Panther noticed it.

"_Krystal…_" thought the jungle cat."_Do you…?_" The three species then came to a stop.

"That will do for now," said Nicholas. He then looked up at the clock and saw it was time for lunch. "Let's take a break and get something to eat."

"I'll make it," said Krystal. "You guys go on ahead to the dining area."

"Are you sure?" asked the part Cerinian.

"It's alright, I want to," answered the vixen. She then gave Fox a smile that caused him to blush before heading out. Panther could see the look in her eyes.

"_I knew it,_" he thought. "_Krystal… she likes Fox._" The jungle cat looked at the vulpine. "_Fox… does he as well?_" Panther didn't notice that Nicholas was watching him and had figured everything out by reading his mind. The part Cerinian had suspected that the member of Star Wolf also had feelings for her. Now it had been confirmed to him.

The lunch went without a hitch. Nicholas spent the time asking questions to mainly Fox and Wolf; mostly about how long they had been pilots and stuff like that. The part Cerinian wanted to learn more about the two. He did ask some questions to Panther, Krystal, and the others, but left the bulk of them to their leaders. After that was finished, Nicholas then went on to see what Falco, Leon, and Panther could do in combat. Then the vulpine said they could do whatever they wanted to for the rest of the day and that if they wanted to come back, they could.

The next day came and Fox decided to get some more training in. During his sparing with Nicholas, the leader of Star Fox had felt like a child; the other vulpine had easily stopped his attacks. He didn't want to feel that helpless ever again in battle. If he was, how would he be able to protect Krystal?

The vulpine walked into the dojo and was surprised to see that Panther was already there, practicing on his combat moves. The jungle cat then turned his head and saw Fox.

"Oh I thought you might be Nicholas," said Panther. "He said he would come in here to help me."

"Did he now?" asked Fox. The vulpine had never talked with the jungle cat beforehand. This was a first. "Well I'll just be in a corner and out of the way."

"Actually, do you think maybe I could spar with you a bit before Nicholas gets here? You don't have to, but I would like some practice with somebody before I go against him."

"I guess I could," responded Fox, thinking that if he could best Panther it would send a message to him that he was the stronger one and better for Krystal. The fox and jungle cat did so and the vulpine won, but barely.

"Damn, you're good," panted Panther who was on the ground. "You're almost as strong as Nicholas." The jungle cat picked himself up.

"You're not bad yourself," said Fox. He had actually enjoyed himself.

"Say Fox…" began the jungle cat."Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How do you fell about Krystal? Do you… like her?"

Fox blushed, but quickly recovered. "What… Don't say things that are stupid! She's just a team mate and friend. That's all."

"That shouldn't matter," responded Panther. "What's important are your feelings, right?" Fox said nothing. "Then… What if Krystal says that she likes you?"

"Panther!" snapped Fox, and the jungle cat actually flinched at the anger in the vulpine's voice. "Just drop it. I don't need to hear your nonsense. I don't have time to talk about 'what-ifs.'"

"You're not answering my question," said the jungle cat.

"We are just friends and teammates," responded Fox. "That's all. Isn't that enough of an answer? Besides, it's none of your business. End of story." The vulpine in his head wished it wasn't that way and that he and Krystal were an item.

"I don't understand your reasoning," said Panther. "But if she's just a friend and team mate, then it means there's no problem with you on who she dates, right? That means… I can fall in love with her." In that moment, Fox realized that the jungle cat also had feelings for Krystal; just like he suspected. Panther then walked out of the room just as Nicholas began to enter. He saw the look that the jungle cat had. The part Cerinian then saw Fox.

"I'm surprised," said Nicholas. "That was a nice speech on his part."

"Wait…" went Fox."Did you know that Panther had feelings for Krystal?"

"Yeah," responded the other vulpine. "He's easy to figure out. But it has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?"

"You said so yourself. You and Krystal are just friends and team mates. That means it shouldn't matter who she likes or goes out with."

"Er…" said Fox."That's true…"

"I don't know about your situation but don't use that as your excuse to run away."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," said Nicholas. "I just thought I'd tell you. At least Panther's honest with his feelings. He's better than you. Now since he's left, I think I'll just skip on today's training. I don't think it'll be fun with you at all." The part Cerinian then left, leaving Fox to think about what had been said by both species.

Meanwhile the part Cerinian caught up with Panther. "There you are. You left in a hurry. What's up?" The jungle cat came clean and told him what happened and how he felt about Krystal.

"I see…" said Nicholas."Well I can understand why you did. But I think you're going after a lost cause. Surely by now you realize…"

"I do," responded Panther. "But I have to try."

"Is that so? And what if she rejects you? What then?"

"I want what's best for her. And if it's not me, then I'll let her go." Nicholas quickly read Panther's mind and saw the member of Star Wolf was telling the truth.

"Very well," said the part Cerinian. Panther then continued his walk down the hall. The vulpine stayed where he was. "Whatever will happen, will happen."


	4. Chapter 4

The Grand Final

Chapter 4: Last Arrivals and Heart Break

The next day was the day for the final guests to arrive. Everyone, include Star Wolf were waiting outside of the houses. Once again, Nicholas had made no mention of who was coming. In just a little bit the ship arrived and landed on the ground. After a couple of minutes The Hot Rodders came out. The Star Fox team members and others who knew them were surprised to see them.

"Kool," said Nicholas. "I'm glad you guys could make it." He and the blue feline bumped paws. The vulpine then looked and greeted the other male members. The part Cerinian then spotted Emily. Her right paw was holding on to that of a small male cat that had his mother's fur color, but his father's hair color. He hid behind Emily and looked around at the part Cerinian, a little bit on the shy side.

"It's alright Seth," said the mother feline. "This is just a friend of your mommy and daddy." Nicholas then saw her stomach was round with pregnancy.

"Emily…" said the vulpine."You're…"

"Yes," she said with a smile and Kool wrapped his arm around her. "I'm pregnant again. This time it's a girl."

"You're to be congratulated," responded Nicholas. He then turned around to the others. One by one, they were introduced to the ones who didn't know them. They then said hi to the ones who did.

"You'll have plenty of time latter to talk," said Nicholas when the introductions were finished. "Let's get you settled in." The Hot Rodders took the last house. After they got settled in, Falco decided to head over and talk with them to see how they were doing. Nicholas also did so for a bit, but then had to leave to attend to other matters. The vulpine learned however that Emily was six months pregnant.

The part Cerinian then thought about what had happened so far for the past few days. Things seemed to be going smoothly. Every one of his guests had arrived, and some of them had brought children with them. On top of that despite the fact that Star Fox and Star Wolf were sworn rivals, the teams seemed to be getting along. Maybe it was the fact of owing a favor, or the sparing that had been done. Whatever the case, they were behaving.

Except for one thing. Nicholas had noticed that Krystal was avoiding Panther as much as she could. This puzzled the vulpine. The vixen had no problem with Wolf or Leon as far as Nicholas could tell. So what was it about the jungle cat? Had he done or said something?

The part Cerinian caught up with her and brought it up. "It's just that I want everyone to get along," he finished.

"I understand," said Krystal. "It's just that I'm certain Panther has a thing for me. And I don't know how to break it to him that I can't return his feelings. I don't want to make him feel bad or something."

"Is it Fox?" asked Nicholas and the vixen went bright red. The part Cerinian grinned like an idiot. "I thought so. You may as well say it."

"Yes, I'm in love with Fox."

"You can tell me about it later. At least now I understand the reason. But let me tell you something. I talked to Panther about what if you did reject him. He said that he'll let you go if that is to happen. Don't worry about him Krystal. He'll be fine. You'll see."

As it so happened the chance came in the afternoon. Krystal had spent her free time in the garden that was behind the house that Star Wolf lived in. The vixen loved it and wished to maybe have something like that in her future. She then sensed somebody was nearby. Krystal looked up and saw Panther standing there. His face had a bit of a sad look.

"Panther," said the Cerinian.

"Krystal…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be here," said Krystal in a rush. "This garden technically belongs to your team. I didn't mean to come in here without permission."

"It's alright," responded the jungle cat. "I'm actually glad I ran into you. There's something I need to tell you."

"I… I should probably go," said the vixen and began to leave.

"Wait please," said Panther and stopped her by getting in her way. "I want you to hear me out even though I think I know what you'll say. But I can't hold it in anymore."

Krystal stood there, knowing what he was going to say.

"I really like you, Krystal," said Panther. "I have ever since I first saw you. I want you to choose me instead of Fox." It was just like the vixen had thought. Now the time had come for her to break the news to him.

"Panther…" responded the vixen."I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings." Panther felt his heart shatter. "I'm flattered, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"No; it's alright," he said. "I suspected, but I still think it was best that I told you. It's because you already like Fox, right?" Krystal nodded. "Then why don't you tell him?! If you had, I wouldn't have wasted my time!"

"Because I know he loves me. I want to hear it from him first before I tell him."

"I see," said the jungle cat. "Then there's nothing I can do about it. I just want what will make you happy. And if that's Fox, then I won't get in the way. There are other women that are single that I can find."

"So what Nicholas said is true," said Krystal. "You'll just let me go like that?" Panther nodded.

"To me love, relationships, marriage, kids, and family are the most sacred things in the universe," he said. "That's why when I know if a female is in love with someone else, has a boyfriend, is engaged, or married, I don't try to fuck it up for her. I just leave her be. That's why I haven't tried anything with Kira or Emily. It's also why I stay true to a girl if I'm dating her. I don't cheat at all. Sure I flirt to other women when I'm single. But if I'm in a relationship, it all goes to the one I'm going out with."

"I never would have thought," responded the vixen. "I thought maybe if I told you, you'd hate me or something."

"I never could. Then… how about being friends? Or is that too much to ask?" Krystal thought about it for a moment.

"How about this. Why don't you wait and try to find someone else. I'll give you a week. That should be enough time for you to set your eyes on another girl. When you do, come back to me. If you're telling the truth then we can be. But I'll know if you're lying."

"Are you saying you have some kind of power to do so?" asked Panther. He didn't know yet that the Cerinian could read minds.

"You could say that," responded Krystal. "So what do you say?"

"Guess I can," said the jungle cat.

X

Although there was the thought of being friends with her, Panther was depressed. Basically he was in a hell from being rejected by Krystal since he had really cared for her. Everyone could see it except Fox. The vulpine was too distracted by what had been said before to notice. Nicholas gave the jungle cat comfort after being told by Krystal what had happened. The vulpine gave some hope to the member of Star Wolf by saying that he might find someone from his team. Nicholas had two members in mind that might work.

That night everyone decided to eat dinner together. Falco, The Hot Rodders, Nicholas, Wolf, and all the others talked amongst themselves. Except for Fox, Panther, and Krystal. The three stayed silent and just ate. The vulpine was simply looking at the jungle cat. The member of Star Wolf then noticed.

"Fox..." he said."Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"I have nothing," responded the vulpine. He then got up and left. Krystal noticed this and wondered what was with him.

"_He's completely distracted,_" thought Panther. "_How can he say it's nothing…_?"

Nicholas saw the interaction. "_They're both idiots…"_ thought the part Cerinian.

The next day Fox went to the dojo in hopes that maybe some sparing or working out would keep his mind off of some things. To his surprise Panther was already there and waiting for him.

"I didn't think anyone would be here," said the vulpine. "Well, if you want to spar or something, I guess that would be okay."

"Fox…" began Panther."You're not interested in what happened yesterday?"

The vulpine didn't answer for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about." He began to head to the machines.

"Is that so?" asked the jungle cat. "Then I'll tell you. I told her. Krystal." This made Fox stop cold.

"I said I really liked her." Panther then decided to lie about what had happened to see how Fox would react. "She didn't' say anything, but if she feels the same way we'll go out."

"… I see," went Fox.

"I can go out with her?" asked the jungle cat.

"I already told you. Krystal and I just friends and teammates. It's up to her what she wants to do." That was it for Panther. He grabbed the vulpine by his collar.

"Then why the hell are you acting like this?!" the jungle cat yelled.

"What…" began Fox, but Panther cut him off.

"I can tell you're bothered. But you try to act like it's nothing…"

"Let me go," growled the vulpine and managed to knock the jungle cat to the ground. "If you don't want to spar, get out. You're in the way."

"Don't ignore this Fox!" shouted Panther. "You're just running away! What's keeping you from telling her?!"

"Panther, enough," said Fox with a snarl. "What the hell do you know about me?!"

"You're the one who doesn't know anything. You don't know how much she…" Images of Krystal and how she looked and responded to Fox flashed through the jungles cat's mind. He then aimed a punch towards the vulpine in the face and got him.

"God damn it!" roared Panther. Fox was in shock by the attack. "I can't make her smile like that!" This time the vulpine was ready and got Panther in the stomach with a kick that sent him flying back.

"If you want to take your anger out on somebody, choose someone else," went Fox. He turned and then felt Panther grab his tail stopping him.

"I told you not to run away Fox McCloud," said the jungle cat.

"I'm not running away…" Panther let go of the vulpine's tail.

"Yes you are. You're avoiding my question… and hiding your true feelings!" The jungle cat got up ready to attack again. "You say she's just a friend and teammate? That's just an excuse for you!" Fox realized that Panther was right as the jungle cat charged again. The vulpine got him with a punch in the face.

"I see…" said Panther."So that's it…"

"Panther," responded Fox. "So what if it is? You don't know the circumstances."

"Maybe I don't" said the jungle cat. "But you should at least understand her feelings…" Suddenly Krystal came in and saw the damage the two had sustained.

"What's going on here?!" asked the vixen. "Fox! Even if this is sparing this is too much!" The vulpine said nothing but left the dojo. "What's with him?" asked Krystal.

"I think he's gone to think," said Panther. "I didn't expect him to react like that." He told the Cerinian what he done and why. "I think it's safe to say that if you give him enough time, he'll let you know."

"That was reckless of you," said the vixen sternly, but had a smile.

"I'll be alright," responded the jungle cat. "I managed to slug him in the face. It didn't hurt him too bad though. I can't help but wonder if maybe this could be the start of something new."

Panther was right that it was. Fox then found out why he had done that from Nicholas. The vulpine couldn't stay mad at the jungle cat at all. This was because Fox realized that Panther was right about what he had said. The two were able to make up which lead to a friendship between the two to begin despite being on rival teams. Little did they know that this would allow the two teams to start forming a more friendly relationship with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

The Grand Final

Chapter 5: New Love

The next day came which was a Tuesday and Nicholas had told everyone to get outside of the houses to meet his team who were coming. By this point, everyone had gotten use to Star Wolf being here. As it turned out Fisk and Keira's son liked being with Wolf. The lupine hadn't known how to take it at first, but the child had warmed up to him. This was a surprise to everyone and after the lupine proved he wouldn't hurt Lance, his parents had slowly begun to warm up to the leader of Star Wolf. As for the Hot Rodders, it hadn't bothered them at all.

"I hope this goes well," said Nicholas. "Especially since Lucy is on the team. I hope seeing her after so long doesn't give you a heart attack Peppy." The vulpine said that with a grin.

"I'm not that old," responded the hare. "It feels great to be some years younger."

General Pepper knew the feeling quite well. The hound had fully recovered begin sick.

"You've better have been telling the truth with what you said to me," whispered Panther to the part Cerinian.

"Please, I wouldn't," Nicholas whispered back. "I will say however the vixen in the team is off limits. She's mine."

"I understand," responded the jungle cat. "Can you at least say what they look like?"

"Patience my friend; it will be rewarded." As soon as he finished saying that, the mother ship of Star Flight appeared in the sky. It slowly descended and landed on the ground. Everyone else waited, wondering who was coming.

The first to appear were the robots of the team. Simply because Nicholas felt the others should see them first. The first species to come off the ship were Dash and Yuki followed by Nami and Cody. The four were happy to see The Hot Rodders along with General Pepper, Kira, and Fisk again. Of course they met the children that had been brought along and thought that the parents couldn't be luckier.

"Okay then, I've kept Peppy waiting long enough," said Nicholas after the introductions had been finished. Lucy and Ben were the next ones to step off. It was a heartwarming scene as daughter and father went to each other and hugged for the longest time.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Peppy.

"Of course I am papa," responded Lucy. "I've missed you." The two then pulled back. The female hare then remembered Ben.

"I almost forgot," she said. "There's someone I've wanted you to meet for a long time. Papa, this is Ben Speedo. He's the one I've said so much about."

"It's an honor to finally meet you sir," said the younger male hare. The two males shook paws. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise," responded Peppy. He was looking at Ben and thought the guy seemed okay. He glanced at her who was looking at Ben with a small smile, but one that had a lot of happiness in it. Peppy didn't need to read her mind to know she was in love with Ben. The old hare would make sure to get to know the younger male a bit more.

After the introductions for the two were concluded, Bill and Fay came off the ship next. Fox saw the canine and smiled widely. "Bill!" he exclaimed. The said person looked up and smiled just as big. The two old friends met each other with a guy hug.

"Is that you? I can't believe it!" said the vulpine.

"We can catch up latter Fox!" responded the canine. "But still, it's good to see you again." Bill looked up and saw who else was here. The canine recognized Star Wolf, and was a little caught off guard by this. But he had only heard about them, and figured Nicholas must have invited them here. And if that was the case, that was good for the canine. He recognized most of the Star Fox team as well as The Hot Rodders. He then saw Kira and the children next to her. It made Bill happy that she was doing well. It didn't bother him at all; after all, he was in love with Fay.

"It's good to see you again Bill," said the female Husky with a smile and went over to him with Fisk, Lance, and Charlotte.

"You know Bill mom?" asked the young male pup. He had heard about the canine.

"Yes, we're old friends," she responded. Bill and Fay then went through their introductions. The next to come out was Amanda. She greeted everyone but then her eyes fell onto Slippy, as his had done so from the moment the female frog had come out. The two caught the other looking at them, and quickly looked elsewhere, both blushing slightly. Everyone else saw this and couldn't help but grin quickly.

"Now then, I think it's time for someone who's known to most of you to show herself," said Nicholas. Katt then stepped off the ship. Everyone saw her, and those who knew the feline was in shock at her appearance. This time she hadn't used the dye that had been given to her before. It was Falco who broke the silence.

"Katt?! What are you doing here?!" asked the avian. "And what happened to you?!" He remembered seeing her fur being pink the last time he saw her. Now it was colored black. Nobody else said anything. They just continued to look at the feline in shock.

"Is that any way to greet a girl?" she asked to the avian with a grin. "One who hasn't seen you in so long?"

Falco just looked at her. There was something about her now that he couldn't put his finger on. Somehow this feline had seemed to gotten… beautiful. More so than usual. The avian then shook off the thought. Katt on the other hand looked at him; this time she was determined to get with him. Seeing him again had brought back the love the feline had for the avian.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Nicholas. "I'd like to now introduce the other fox who's on my team." Fara came out next from the ship. The vixen looked up and saw the guests. She instantly saw Kira and Emily with the children. It made her happy for them. After saying hi to the people she knew, Nicholas introduced her to first Star Wolf and then Star Fox one by one.

"And finally, this is Krystal. The same one I told you about." Fara looked at the Cerinian. She was every bit as lovely as her worst nightmare had predicted. Although Fara remembered what Nicholas had said about Krystal being like his sister, the vixen couldn't help but make comparisons. This blue fox seemed like a goddess. Her beauty seemed to be unmatched, there seemed to be no fault to her. Here was somebody who was more worthy of Nicholas. This made Fara sad. Krystal was better off with Nicholas. Not her. Fara felt inferior to Krystal and felt like she was plain compared to the beauty the Cerinian had.

The Cerinian sensed the sadness from the other vixen. Krystal guessed just what Fara was thinking. The blue vixen couldn't read the other's mind. But Krystal would have to straighten this out somehow. After all, the Cerinian thought that Nicholas deserved somebody.

"Now there are two more members left," said the part Cerinian. Luna emerged next from the ship. The she wolf spotted everyone that she knew and went over to say hi to them. She didn't realize that Wolf had spotted her right away. As the lupine gazed upon her, he felt something in his heart he'd never felt before. This she wolf was so beautiful. Wolf wanted to get to know her a lot better other than just trying to get in her pants. Maybe so far as to asking her out.

Luna then spotted him. Although she'd been warned about Wolf and knew what he was, she couldn't help but think he was so handsome. The she wolf felt the blush come onto her face. When the two realized they were looking at each other, they quickly looked away, their hearts beating fast.

"Okay, now we have one member left," said Nicholas. Panther just looked at him. So far, none of the females who he had seen so far had done the trick. The jungle cat had seen the reactions between them and one of the other males. He could tell that they wouldn't return his feelings. He then saw the last member emerge.

"This is Miyu Lynx," said Nicholas, indicating her. Panther saw her and his eyes widened. This lynx, despite being a tom boy, was so attractive and very cute. He felt his heart beat increase. She was perfect. Miyu was introduced to everyone else. She then saw Panther, and her eyebrows went up. This guy was so handsome; the most she had seen. The lynx walked over to him, a slight blush was on her face.

"What may I ask, is your name?" asked the jungle cat, pretending he didn't hear Nicholas so he could hear it from her. Before she could answer, a little bit of an argument broke out. Slippy had tried to talk to talk to Amanda, but had run into Leon in order to do so. This had pissed the reptile off which had required Wolf to step in to stop the fight. Panther turned back to Miyu,

"You didn't answer my question." The lynx decided to have a little fun with him.

"Are you always this cocky?' she asked, her eyes narrowed with playfulness.

"Only on Tuesdays; and when ever beautiful females are involved," Panther responded.

"Is that so Panther?" she asked. "Well if you'd been paying attention to Nicholas, you'd know my name is Miyu."

"Miyu… sounds very steadfast."

"Something you seemed to know little about," said the lynx.

"Oh, I beg to differ," said Panther. "Deep down, I'm a hopeless romantic." Miyu couldn't help but smile at the jungle cat. She decided to play with him a bit more.

"Then you must have little diplomacy skills"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the lines your using might work on the common females. This is Eladard. I suggest you stick to being a pilot," said Miyu. "Because when it comes to wits, you good sir, are unarmed." She walked away, but had a smile on her face. She could tell that she already liked Panther.

He let out a breath and stared longingly after her. Nicholas walked up to him. "I'm afraid she's right man. Miyu is a somewhat complex girl. I know this because I've known her for nine years. I've learned she's got a thousand ways of saying 'no', and only some of them mean 'yes'." Yet even as he said it, he knew that Miyu had been playing with Panther. He could tell that the two already liked each other.

X

Later that night Nicholas and everyone did another barbecue. This time, the part Cerinian's family came over. This included his brother, sister-in-law, and their children. Besides Juliet, Lucas and Sarah now had a two year old son named Kirk. Everyone spent the time talking, and catching up except for Nicholas and Krystal. They would do that latter. Meanwhile the males who had seen that one girl from Star Flight were doing their best to try and talk with them for a bit. It was easier than they thought as the females wanted to talk with them. Nicholas couldn't help but smile as he could see that already people were beginning to like somebody else. All too soon though, the time came for people to head to bed. The part Cerinian knew the next plan would be to finally showing Eladard to all of the guests before introducing them to the leaders.

X

Author's notes: Now all of the pieces have been assembled. The true story will begin.

-Co-lord44


	6. Chapter 6

The Grand Final

Chapter 6: Talking and Helping

The next day came in and it found Nicholas thinking of what to do next. Now that everyone had assembled and met each other, the vulpine figured the time had come to show the planet to the guests he had invited. After that he would take them to the rulers of Eladard. Nicholas was certain that once word that Krystal was here got out, they would want to see her. After all, her parents had been well known and loved by them.

However before that could happen, the part Cerinian needed some time to catch up with Krystal. He had avoided doing this so far so that the two could have a one on one session. The vulpine figured it would be the best way to do so. It would have to happen first before anything else. And the best way to do that would be by having lunch in Teirm.

He found her walking with Fox to the training hall in the house that Star Wolf was living in. The part Cerinian didn't notice that Fara was behind them. The two members of Star Fox then noticed him.

"Hey Nicholas," said Krystal with a smile. Fox just nodded. The other vulpine still hadn't warmed up to the part Cerinian. Fara noticed the guy she secretly loved and stopped to listen.

"Hey Krystal," he responded. "Listen, you don't have anything planned tomorrow right?"

"My schedule's flexible."

"Good, cause I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch in Teirm."

"Sounds like fun," responded the vixen. Fox on the other hand went cold. That sounded like a date. Fara felt the exact same way. The two foxes felt sadness going through their veins.

"Great!" said Nicholas. "I'll let you know when I've figured out the details." He then walked away. Krystal then began to head to the dojo but then noticed that Fox wasn't following her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice. The vulpine jumped a bit.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be right there." The vixen smiled and continued leaving Fox alone with his sadness. Fara then came up to him.

"I never thought something like that would happen," she said.

"Oh hey Fara," responded the vulpine. The vixen could sense the sadness coming from him; it was like hers.

"I thought he didn't love her like that," continued Fara. "Yet they're going out on a date."

"You think so to, huh?" asked Fox. "But we can't do anything about it."

"Really? I didn't think you'd be the kind to give up so easily. I certainly am not."

"But how? How can you?"

"Because I've nearly lost Nicholas a few times now," said Fara. "I won't lose him to Krystal." Fox saw the look in her eyes. He could see the determination and love in them.

"Fara…" responded the vulpine."Do you…"

"I love Nicholas and will die for him," she responded. "Maybe I'm not as beautiful as Krystal, but I can make up for that since I can do other things." Fox said nothing; he was impressed by what Fara had said. She certainly had a lot more guts than him when it came to this kind of game.

"What about you?" she asked. "I can tell you feel the same way as me. You love Krystal, don't you?" The vulpine went red in the face; was it that obvious?

"I… um…." went Fox.

"If you don't want to say it, that's fine," said Fara. "At least you should try to act on your feelings. I know I will." She began to walk away.

"Wait Fara!" exclaimed the vulpine and caught up with her. "Yes, I do love Krystal. I have ever since I first saw her. But even so… How are you going to act on your feelings?"

"I'm going to follow them," she responded. "What they said is bothering me that much. You can come with me if you want."

"Very well," said Fox. "I don't know if it's the best idea, but it's the only way to see what will really happen and find out."

X

The next day came and Krystal was excited to spend time with the guy who she hadn't seen in so long. After all he owed her this much for not seeing her after all this time. Maybe he would tell her the reason why.

She changed into some jeans and a nice shirt before heading out the door of the house the Star Fox team were saying in and found Nicholas outside, and waiting for her.

"You're early," responded the vixen.

"Not really," he said with a grin. "Ready to go?" Krystal nodded and followed him to a car. The two got in and headed toward Teirm, unaware that they were being followed by Fara and Fox in another car. The other vixen was driving.

"I don't know about this," said the vulpine in her car. "Krystal might get mad at me for doing this."

"Would you rather lose her?" asked Fara.

"Good point," responded Fox.

The car that had Nicholas and Krystal in it eventually reached a place to eat at a regular restaurant followed closely by the other two foxes. The part Cerinian and pure Cerinian got out and went inside. None of the other species seemed to notice them as they were lead to a table. After a bit, the two foxes ordered something. When that was out of the way, Krystal spoke up.

"You sir, have a lot to explain."

"I imagine you as well," responded Nicholas. "Why don't you go first?" They didn't notice Fara and Fox had come in and had chosen a table right behind them so the other two could hear the conversation that the part Cerinian and pure Cerinian were having.

Krystal simply summarized what had happened to her after the last time she saw Nicholas. But then when it came to the part of Cerinia being destroyed, the vixen faltered.

"If you don't want to talk about that, I can understand," responded the vulpine. He felt her pain.

"No, I'm fine," responded the blue vixen. She then continued by saying that she managed to escape the destruction by getting on a ship.

"Tell me, who was it that destroyed Cerinia?" asked Nicholas with a growl. The promise he had made while on Merag returned to him.

"It was Andross."

"So that's who. Is that guy still alive?" Krystal then explained how she eventually made her way to Sauria only to get trapped by the same person. The vixen then went on to how Fox had managed to rescue her before killing Andross.

"I see," said Nicholas. "So he's dead then. I haven't met him personally, but I know what that mad scientist did. It seems Fox did everyone a good thing by killing him. So what happened after you were rescued?"

Krystal then went on to say that she joined the Star Fox team and stayed with them for a year. Then the Aparoids revealed themselves which caused her team to fight against them before killing the Aparoid Queen. When she said how much Sauria had been destroyed during that war, Nicholas felt anger go through his veins. There was a lot of history there that was just as vital to Eladard as it had been for Cerinia found in the planet's ruins. Luckily though, aid had been sent to help that planet out.

"After that, we came back to Corneria where you contacted us," said Krystal as she finished her story. By then their food had arrived. Fox and Fara had been watching and listening closely. So far, they couldn't see or hear anything that sounded like a romance was going on. Then their food came as well.

"So what about you?" asked Krystal. Nicholas then went on to summarize what had happened to him. From Sakura joining the enemy, to forming Star Flight, all the way up until the end of the war this system had gone through. The vulpine didn't say anything about his release however. He then went on to say about what he had promised.

"I promised that I would find who ever destroyed Cerinia and kill them. Now that he's dead, I'm going to find who told him the location. Only a pure or part Cerinian knows where that planet was. And I will kill them for it."

Krystal didn't say anything for a minute before speaking. "Wow, you weren't kidding with what you said about how your life had been."

"Like I said, it's been one hell of a ride." Nicholas then smiled. "But at least it's brought up some good things." Fox and Fara just still watched and listened. They still couldn't see or hear anything romantic at all. But this didn't ease their doubts. Nicholas then sniffed the air as he caught a scent that he knew quite well and loved. It was coming from Fara; her natural scent. The part Cerinian then extended his mind reading ability out and picked up on Fox's thoughts.

"Tell me Krystal," said the other vulpine. "Do you ever get the feeling like you're being monitored?"

"Sometimes," she responded. "Why?"

"Because I think this place has eyes and ears," respond the vulpine. Fara and Fox instantly froze as they heard this the food halfway up to their mouths.

"Why don't you come out Fox and Fara?" asked Nicholas, his voice loud enough so they could hear him even more.

"Wait; Fox?" asked Krystal. The two said people looked at each other and knew they were busted. They stood up and approached the other table.

"What are you doing here Fox?" asked the blue Cerinian.

"Um… nothing," he responded quickly.

"Don't lie to me," she said, anger in her voice. "You followed me and Nicholas, didn't you?" The vulpine said nothing, but avoided looking at her. "Why would you do something like that?"

"It's alright Krystal," said Nicholas. He had read Fox's mind and knew. The part Cerinian figured it was time for him and the other vulpine to have a talk as well as Fara and Krystal. "They had a really good reason. Look, I'll handle Fox, you handle Fara. We're just about finished anyway." Nicholas paid for both meals and then took Fox outside away from Krystal and Fara.

"Now then Fox, why did you follow me and Krystal?" The vulpine took a breath and before he could stop himself, it all came out in a rush. How he felt about the blue vixen, to his fear of her going for Nicholas. The other vulpine said nothing but listened the whole time. After a minute he spoke up.

"Look, Fox, Krystal is like my sister, and I love her like one. Even when I was dating other girls, I knew that she wasn't the one for me. I've never wanted her that way and never will." Fox could see it in his eyes that the part Cerinian was telling the truth. "Besides, I'm in love with Fara."

"Wait, really?" Nicholas nodded. Fox felt relief in his body.

"Fara changed my life and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Honestly, I think it's nice that you love Krystal. You'll be lucky to have her."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" asked Fox.

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. I'm sure she has feelings for you as well. All you have to do is tell her, okay?" The other vulpine nodded.

"So then, perhaps now we can be friends."

"I'd like that," responded Fox and the two shock paws.

Meanwhile the said vixen had taken Fara to another area to talk. The other female had immediately come clean with how she felt about Nicholas, to him going for the blue vixen, and her fears of him not returning her feelings. Krystal didn't say a word but listened. She then spoke up.

"Look, Fara, I love Nicholas, but only as a brother. Being seven years older than me, he was already dating other girls by the time I got to that age to start taking an interest in boys. I don't want him that way at all. I think you're better for him."

"How can you say that?" asked the other vixen. "Look at you; you're so out of my league. I look plain next to you."

"You don't see yourself clearly," Krystal responded. "I've seen other females like myself before. And you are up there with them when it comes to their beauty."

"You really think so?" asked Fara, not wanting to believe it. The blue vixen nodded. The other female felt not only relief but flattery going through her body. She could tell that Krystal was telling the truth.

"Then is there someone else?"

"There is, I'm in love with Fox." Fara couldn't help but let out a small smile. "So then, maybe we can be friends now?"

The other vixen nodded and the two shock paws. The four then met up. Fox was nervous that Krystal was mad, but when he saw her, the vulpine saw that the vixen wasn't anymore. They then got into their respective cars. It was on the way back that Nicholas and Krystal learned about the one that they loved.

The day came to an end, which would be the beginning of a wonderful friendship between the four foxes. Fara and Krystal quickly became best friends. Meanwhile Nicholas found out from Fox what he had done for the blue vixen and how he had saved her from death. Very quickly the two vulpines would also become close friends.

X

Meanwhile, while all that was going on, everyone else was taking the time to catch up with each other. Katt for example had spent time chatting with the Hot Rodders and had even gone on to explain how she had been changed.

"Wow," said Falco after she finished explaining. "But you know what? You're still the same despite that." The feline felt relief when she heard that from the avian. She always feared that Falco would perhaps view her as a freak because of it. But that wasn't the case. Everyone else who needed to catch up with somebody that they needed to.

Then the day came where everyone had to go shopping for food items because they were running low. Nicholas figured that only some should go and get it. There wasn't a need for everyone to do so. So he assigned Panther, Miyu, Wolf, Luna, Slippy, Amanda, Katt, and Falco to this task. He decided to let the guys tell the girls. This made all of them but the avian nervous. Falco just found it a bit annoying, but went along with it. Nicholas was doing this on purpose to get them closer. As it turned out, the felines, frogs, and wolves had been a bit.

"What gives Panther?" asked Wolf as he and the jungle cat walked towards the mother ship of Star Flight. It had been transformed into its house mode and was set up by the other houses. "I've never seen you grin this much."

Panther killed his smile. "It's nothing."

"You may be able to lie to get a girl, but you can't lie to me," said the lupine. "You're smitten over Miyu, aren't you?"

The jungle cat's eyes widened and he actually blushed. Was it that obvious? "You're crazy. Why would I be? I've just recently met her. I hardly know her."

"Panther, admitting you like a girl is nothing bad."

"Then what about you and Luna?" asked the jungle cat. Now it was the lupine's turn to act just like Panther had. "You're out of your mind Panther. She's just another female, that's all."

"If you say so," responded Panther. Obviously, neither was willing to admit their feelings just quite yet to anyone; not even themselves. They found Falco and Slippy outside the ship waiting for them. The door opened to reveal Katt and Amanda.

"What do we owe you for coming here?" asked the pink frog.

"We need to go shopping for food for everyone," responded Falco. "Nicholas assigned it to us."

"Funny, he didn't say anything," said Katt.

"That's what he told us four," answered the avian. "He wants Miyu and Luna to come as well."

"Shall I go get them?" asked Amanda.

"May as well," said Panther. The pink frog returned with both of them in a little bit.

"Hi Panther," responded Miyu kindly when she saw him, amusement and curiosity in her eyes when she saw him blushing.

"Hey," he answered returning her smile, trying to return her gaze back as best as he could.

"What are you doing here Wolf?" asked Luna, a slight blush on her face. He had more than her.

"Just some shopping," said the lupine. The she wolf looked so beautiful today. "Nicholas wants us to get stuff for everyone."

"Well then two of us will drive," said Katt. She along with Miyu volunteered for that job which meant that Falco sat next to the feline, while Panther sat next to the lynx. This left the two wolves in the back of one vehicle and the two frogs in the back of the other. The conversations that happened between each pair went smoothly as they found out more stuff about the other. Even Falco and Katt's went reasonably well despite the fact the avian didn't have a thing for her.

The group managed to get everything that was needed and got it back to the proper places, feeling as though they had gotten a bit closer to the one they were beginning to fall for.

X

The months quickly followed and by now it was almost July. Nicholas had finally taken the opportunity to take all of the guests to the areas of Eladard; just like he had with his team all those years ago. Also by this point Peppy had met Ben's parents. The three had instantly gotten alone together, forming a friendship. Panther had also told Krystal by this point about how he found Miyu. This had caused a friendship between the jungle cat and vixen to also happen.

It was during this time of exploring the regular cities that Panther and the others found something that none of them were expecting.

"Welcome to Pablo," said Nicholas as he and everyone got off. Panther cocked his ears as the jungle cat took a look around. For some reason, something inside of him stirred. It was like he had come back home. But how could that be? The member of Star Wolf had never come to Eladard before.

Regardless, the jungle cat had a great time at this area. Then Nicholas took him and everyone to a building that held the history of the city. Every single place including the ones that rulers lived at had one. So far they had all been visited and so would the rest. The Star Flight team had not visited these places when they had first come here. Inside the place where things that explained events and held items that had made the city what it was today including information and things about the people who had founded them. And the thing that stood out the most was a statue. Looking at it made everyone except Nicholas do a double take. It was that of a panther that looked exactly like the member of Star Wolf, minus the scar.

"Nicholas…" he whispered. "Who's this a statue of…?"

"That is Pablo Caroso, the founder of this city," said the vulpine. "I learned about him during my history classes back when I was younger. After he had done so, he took his wife and left Eladard for a life of adventure. Nobody knew where he went, but it was believed that he or his ancestor would come back one day."

"Wait," responded Wolf. "You're not saying that…?"

"I am," answered Nicholas. "When I heard Panther's last name, I didn't realize it at first what it meant. But I knew that I had heard it from somewhere. So I did some research and it all came back to me about Pablo. I then asked for a sample of that person's DNA. It's stored inside a massive vault in Teirm along with others. You can find anyone there; even samples from me. This is done to keep a record of people who do and have lived here. But only them. Then I managed to keep a sample from Panther by his tooth brush."

"Wait a minute," said the jungle cat. "I thought it was odd that you asked for it. But how did that do it?"

"Your saliva on it," responded the vulpine. "That's all that was needed. We ran a test between the two samples and got a match. Panther, you are the ancestor of Pablo. You look so much like him. So in a way, he's come back home."

The jungle cat didn't know what to say, it was a bit to take in. But the more he thought about it, the more Panther realized that everything made sense. The jungle cat couldn't help but grin that such a thing was possible.

After the exploring of the regular areas happened, the time came to meet all the rulers of Eladard, including the high king and queen. It was a bit of an emotional moment when it happened because of Krystal. Being the daughter of two well loved pure blooded Cerinians as well as being the last one was the reason for it. By this point, the high king and queen were beginning to look their age.

It was also this time that Fara and the others saw a statue of Arya, the one who had owned both halves of the Cerinian weapon that the vixen and Shade wielded. What was interesting is that the female part Cerinian looked exactly like Fara. The only conclusion that Nicholas could come up for this was that the vixen from his team was like a reincarnation of Arya and that the part Cerinian lived in her.

During the month of June, Nicholas entered again in the tournament and won it for a second time. He however, didn't do the races like he had done so before. Fara didn't compete in it and neither did Krystal. The two females decided they would do so next year. They simply watched along with everyone else. But there was one more thing that happened before Nicholas would tell everything he once told Fara so many years ago.

It all began a couple of weeks after the tournament had begun. All the rulers of Eladard and the council of 13 met to discuss what was to be done about the future. Nicholas was invited to take part in this since the vulpine had fought against the two, and he invited General Pepper along as well who had been told about the war. The hound would then head back to Corneria along with Fisk and his family. Since the war had ended, no more clone troops were being produced. The ones that had survived were now living regular lives on different planets. So the problem wasn't a budge to produce them, but rather what to do about Shade and Sakura.

"It would appear those two were able to cause us a lot of trouble," said one of the members, a sloth. Like all of the council, he was an old part Cerinian. "When was the last time our enemy was able to cut off valuable supplies that funded our cause? They must be dealt with."

"I agree," responded a male newt, another member. "Who knows if we will have what it takes to defeat them if they should return?"

"Even having this new alliance with the Outer Plane Planets might not be enough," stated a female swan who was a member of the 13.

"What about forming an alliance with the Lylat?" asked a male cheetah who was a part of the council. "Perhaps that will help."

"Yes, but what we really need are more part Cerinians who can go into battle," responded a female Duck who was part of the 13. Nicholas then spoke up.

"I know this will cause some debate, but I suggest that in this time of need, we go ahead and grant Fox McCloud his own Cerinian weapon." Everyone had seen the vulpine when the part Cerinian had brought his guests to meet the high king and queen.

"That is ridiculous!" exclaimed a baboon who also was a member of the 13. "We know nothing of what he's capable of!"

"And yet, I don't recall you objecting to when Fara got hers," responded the sloth.

"That's because what happened with that was beyond our control," answered a turtle that was a part of the council.

"Well I'm sure Krystal would love it if that vulpine had one," said a coyote and a member of the 13.

"What that vixen wants has no voice in this matter," responded a rhino, another council member.

"Well he looks like a cunning warrior," said a iguana, a member of the 13.

"Plus somebody who's a top notch pilot from what's been said," commented a Armadillo, another council member.

"But someone who could be reckless with his gifts," responded the female swan.

"Maybe in the past, yes," went Nicholas. "But I have talked to him about what he's done. And he's been through things more difficult than the trials that we put a non Cerinian through to see if they are worthy to wield one of our weapons. For starters, he rescued Krystal from certain death which took skill and work. He even used her Cerinian weapon to help him along the way. Then he managed to enter five of the six Krazoa Shrines from Sauria, which as you know, only the pure of heart can enter those areas, and completed each test. Krystal did the first one, but I have no doubt that Fox would have been able to also do that one. That vulpine also saved the planet as well on top of doing those things. Then he must have passed your trial of skill when he defeated the one who destroyed Cerinia not once, but three times along with another big threat to the Lylat. As for your trial of mental, he had been able to do that by showing how quick he was on his feet. And he continued to pass every test of courage that's been dealt to him."

"Well then, it would seem he has just one trail left to face," said the skunk that had spoken before when Nicholas had told his past to everyone before the war against Shade and Sakura.

"Testing the spirit?" asked the duck.

"Facing the mirror," answered the cheetah.

"And that is what concerns me," said the baboon. "For a non Cerinian to wield one of our weapons, one's spirit must be strong. That requires discipline. And he's probably disobeyed you when you've given him orders, has he not General Pepper?"

"I'm not going to deny that," responded the hound.

"Did you not disobey Kareem's father when you were a general in our army, from time to time in your youth?" asked Jeanette.

"This is a debate," responded Kareem. "But after hearing what Nicholas has said, I have no objections. Fox McCloud will be granted a weapon."

X

Meanwhile the said vulpine was back at the house his team was living at. He was trying to work up the courage to tell Krystal how he felt about her. Just then the vulpine got a call from Nicholas. The part Cerinian told him to come to where the council of 13 where and to bring Fara, and the blue vixen.

The three arrived with Nicholas waiting for them, a bit confused. "So what is it that you want?" asked the leader of Star Fox. "If I'm in trouble for something…"

"Fox," responded Nicholas with a smile. "You worry too much at times. It's nothing like that at all. Come with me." He led the other three foxes into the room. It was there that they were told what had been decided.

"Wait.. You mean?" asked Krystal, hardly wanting to believe it.

"Yes," responded Nicholas. "We're going to give Fox a weapon of our race. He's proven more than capable."

The said vulpine didn't speak at first but thought about it. If he accepted this, it would make him closer to Krystal. Fox decided to go with it. "Then I'll accept this." He was then presented with a number of Cerinian weapons and told about them just as Nicholas had told Fara so many years ago. But this time, Fox would have to be guided by instinct to choose which weapon. In the end, the leader of Star Fox chose a sword that had a golden colored handle with two oranges gems on it along with the lines. The handle was colored black with one end pointed down and the other pointed up. The blade was slightly curved and colored white. Near the top, it jutted out a bit into a point before gaining into another point. When Fox touched it, the same thing happened like when Fara had been given her weapon.

He decided not to give it a nickname, and then put it in its sealed form which took to the form of a gold colored ring with the lines on it. The moment he put it on his left index finger, Krystal wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug, causing the vulpine to blush hard.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "I'm so proud of you." Fox timidly hugged her back.

"Now then Fox," said Nicholas. "The council has given me permission to train you on how to use that weapon."

And so his training began and as well as creating his special Energy Beam technique. What was interesting was that the color of his force field technique was orange, not blue like it had been when using Krystal's weapon. But this was because Fox had used her weapon which showed off her color. A Cerinian weapon that was borrowed would always have the force field color and special Energy Beam technique the actual owner had.

X

Author's notes: I found this chapter to be somewhat difficult to write. After all a lot of things had to be thought out in order for it to work. Hopefully future chapters will be easier to write.

-Co-lord44


	7. Chapter 7

The Grand Final

Chapter 7: Cerinia

Fox was panting inside the dojo of the house that Star Wolf lived in. His Cerinian weapon was out, and sweat covered his body. Nicholas stood in front of him with his weapon out.

"You're getting better," said the part Cerinian. "But you still have a ways to go."

"I never thought this would be difficult," responded the other vulpine. He then took a ready stance.

"It seems you still have some fight left in you," commented the part Cerinian. Fox then charged with a swing which Nicholas blocked with his left paw. The other vulpine then aimed his right fist at the non Cerinian. Fox managed to move his sword down to counter the blow. Nicholas then moved his legs and the next thing the other vulpine knew, he was on the ground.

"I think that will do for now," commented the part Cerinian and offered Fox a paw. He grabbed it, thankful for the help.

"Seems like you two are finished," said a female voice. The two males turned to see Krystal and Fara entering the room.

"Pretty much," responded Nicholas. The blue vixen had her staff in its sealed form on her back along with the jewelry she had first worn when Fox had met her.

With a flick of his wrist, Fox made his weapon go back into its sealed form. "I still feel like I'm getting nowhere," he commented.

"It takes time," said Fara. "I didn't master my weapon in a day when I trained under Nicholas. Plus he's been doing this stuff for years. You can't compare yourself to him."

"I guess you're right," said Fox.

"If you want some help, maybe we could have mock fight," suggested Krystal. "It would get more practice in for you."

"I like the idea of that," said Nicholas. "Fara can also help with that as well. We could even do two on two fights. We'll try tomorrow. In the meantime, I need everyone to be gathered in this room. They're things that I need to talk to them about."

"What kind of things?" asked Krystal.

"It's what I've told to Fara years ago," responded the part Cerinian. "You don't have to join us for that seeing as how you know all that."

The blue vixen decided that she would use the time to practice with her staff instead while Nicholas talked to the others.

X

In a little bit, everyone else had gathered. General Pepper, Fisk, Kira, and their children had left by this point and had returned to Corneria.

"So what did you call us here for?" asked Bill.

"I did so because it's time I told you everything I once told you," responded Nicholas. "And everything about Cerinia. It's important that you listen." The vulpine first went on to explain the rules and laws to everybody who didn't know about them. Then he went on to explain what he had told Fara all those years ago. Everyone except his team members asked questions, to which the part Cerinian answered with enthusiasm.

"Now then, it's time I revealed what I know about Cerinia. The reason why I'm doing this now is because of being reunited with Krystal, Fox getting his Cerinian weapon, and from me winning the tournament."

"Now then as for Cerinia itself; it was a beautiful planet with many different areas like you'll find on Eladard. But a big difference was the climate. It was warm at some areas and hot in others. Even though Cerinia had technology, they didn't use it to change the weather; they liked it as it was. What you saw me and others in the tournament wearing are examples of what pure Cerinians wore."

"What about Krystal then?" asked Fox. He had looked closely, and nothing that anyone had worn in the tournament came close to what that blue vixen had worn.

"I'm getting to that," responded Nicholas. "Now then, pure Cerinians lived in buildings much like what you see here, showing they had comfort. And life was peaceful. Even though the species that were at the different areas had different lives; much like how you find species living here live."

"Now many of the areas found there are like Eladard. However, there are two differences. One was that Cerinia had a swamp while this planet doesn't. The other is that while Eladard has mountains, the other did not."

"Now as for its cultural and government; they celebrated and believed the same things as part Cerinians do. But its government was a little different. Instead of so many kings and queens, there were just three pairs that were under one higher king and queen. Otherwise the government is exactly like the one found on Eladard. In fact, it was them who set up the rule about jewelry. Two pieces of jewelry are allowed to be worn for extra energy storage. Gems on clothing doesn't count. If non Cerinian jewelry is already being worn, those count. All Cerinians and part Cerinians tend to stick with the jewelry instead of the gems on clothes."

"As for Krystal, there were two reasons why she had those clothes Fox. One is because the area she lived at was very hot. And two was because it was to show her status. You see, her parents were advisors to the higher king and queen. So in a way, she and her family were close to being royalty because of being of such high status. Also there wasn't a fear to wear it because nothing could be hidden from a pure Cerinian. Even though they knew how to defending their minds from the mind reading, they preferred to not use it. So theirs were lay to bear."

"Then what about the part with having kids them?" asked Slippy. "How can it be possible?"

"It's very possible, believe me," responded Nicholas. "Just because they come from another planet, doesn't mean they can't produce fertile offspring. Anyone of them could have done it. Even though their chromosomes are different from any of yours; even Krystal."

"What do you mean?" asked Fox.

"Okay," responded the part Cerinian with a smile. "Do you know how many pairs of chromosomes you have?"

"Yes, we have 23 pairs."

"Non Cerinians do."

"Then... what about Krystal?"

"She has 25 pairs," said Nicholas. Fox felt the shock coming onto his muzzle. Everyone else was surprised by this.

"It's only because of the powers she has," answered Nicholas. "She can have children with any vulpine; even you." The other vulpine went red in the face at the thought of that. Everyone else watched him with amusement.

"Oh," said Fox simply. It was a relief to hear that.

"It was like that when my ancestors had to choose normal species to continue their lines," said Nicholas. "All of their children were strong and healthy."

"i wonder how many a part one has,' commented Slippy.

"No matter what part they are, they will always have 24 pairs. Anyone of us could have children with a normal species as long as our DNA is close to theirs." This made Fara blush at the thought. But it meant this vulpine could have kids with her.

"Then what about Fox getting a Cerinian weapon?" asked Wolf. "Does he have Cerinian DNA in him?"

"It has nothing to do with that," responded Nicholas. "He's 100 percent non Cerinian. It's fate. He was destined to wield that weapon. Why do you think non Cerinians can wield them? The weapon sensed that Fox was to be its owner. Just like with Fara. And before you ask, the reason why he could wield Krystal's staff was because it sensed her in danger and helped Fox to rescue her. That's how."

Nobody said anything else as they let it sink in. "Now then, I think it's time to get dinner. We've been talking for quite a while," responded Nicholas. The group did so, still thinking about what they had learned. But it didn't change their opinion about Nicholas, Fara, Fox, or Krystal.

X

Author's notes: Hopefully this has answered some questions people may have had. Also, I can be found at under co-lord44. Check it out if you want.


	8. Chapter 8

The Grand Final

Chapter 8: A Gig

Author's notes: Some lyrics had to be changed for the songs. Finally the song Make You Mine is the one by Greene Murphy while Bad Romance is the one done by Halestorm.

X

The excitement wasn't over just yet. While everything else had been going on, the Star Flight team had been preparing for another concert. Nicholas figured they were long overdue for one mainly because of the war that had been fought against Shade and Sakura. Even during that time, they had managed to practice their instruments so they wouldn't lose their skills with those. Plus since Krystal and the others where here, the part Cerinian figured him and his team should show what they could do.

Also while this was going on Emily's stomach had gotten bigger over the months. The female feline was close to giving birth. It made both her and her husband excited for their coming daughter. Only time would tell how their son was going to react of having a baby sister.

As the date got closer which would be July 5th, announcements were made about it to Eladard. Nicholas was quite busy trying to arrange all the necessary preparations. He figured that the team would have to perform at a really big theater or something like that. Already the part Cerinian was receiving hundreds of calls from species about when it would be, where, and how much it would cost. The cost was just like it had been for all the others. Eventually, he found the perfect place. Once Nicholas got that information out, the calls were reduce by a good chunk.

During the week before the gig, he ended up talking to all the teams about it, asking if they would come. Fisk and Emily had to decline his offer. The feline was too tired due to her pregnancy, and her husband wouldn't leave her alone. But the other members decided to go.

He then met up with Star Wolf and told them about it. "You don't have to if you want," said Nicholas. "But I'm sure Miyu and Luna would _love_ it if you came Panther and Wolf." The vulpine emphases the word love, a grin coming onto his face when he saw the two males blush. "Look, you guys don't have anything else better to do. So why not enjoy that night with some fun?"

"I guess we could," responded the lupine. He secretly wanted to see Luna up on a stage. Panther was thinking the same lines with Miyu.

Then Nicholas told the Star Fox team about the gig that was coming up. When Fox heard this, he wondered if Krystal would go with him as well. The thought of asking her out on a date scared the vulpine to death. But he figured that sooner or later one of them was going to have to make a move, and he may as well be the one to do so.

It took him until there were two days until the concert to work up the courage to ask her. It found him outside her room trying to calm his nerves. "You can do this," he whispered before knocking on her door. Krystal emerged a few seconds later.

"Hi Fox," she answered kindly, amused and curious to see his face which was already red.

"Um hey," he responded, doing his best to hold her gaze.

"So what bring you by?" she asked tilting her head cutely to the side.

"_Just go with it!_" thought Fox. "_Don't think about it!_" The vulpine cleared his throat.

"Krystal… I… I wanted to ask you…"

He had hardly gotten that out when her eyes flashed happiness causing him to pause again. The vulpine's head turned toward the ground as he struggled to finish.

"Yes Fox?" He found that the vixen had gotten closer to him, looking at him with curiosity.

"I-if you'd… like to come with me."

"And where would we be going?" asked Krystal with amusement.

"_You left out the most important part dumb-ass!_" Once again his head was in the clouds as the vixen had placed her right paw on his left arm, her face closer to his, encouraging him to spit it out. He saw this before turning his head to the ground again.

"I… I was thinking…" he stuttered nervously, still looking down, "M-maybe we could… you know… go to the gig together…" The vulpine felt his whole body tense up with fear, dreading her response.

"Fox," she said gently, her paw still on his arm while the other one touched the side of his face, forcing the vulpine to look at her.

"If you want to!" Fox added hastily. "We don't-"

He was cut off as the vixen's paw on his face moved, covering his mouth with two fingers. "Are you asking me out on a date?" asked Krystal, the happiness in her voice obvious as the time.

"Is… is that a yes?" Fox was waiting for the "no" he was certain she'd say. Instead the vixen wrapped her arms around him, holding the vulpine tight. His arms timidly went around her.

"I would love to," she whispered into his ear, her breath ticking his fur as Krystal spoke those words. The Cerinian then pulled back looking at him with such a happy smile.

"Oh… okay then," Fox stammered, relief going through his body. "Great! So… um, I'll drive us down there, okay?" Krystal nodded. "I'll… um… leave you be to have some peace." The two broke off their hug and Fox quickly walked away while she closed the door behind her.

"_She actually want to do it!_" he thought. He remembered what she said and the stupidest of grins came onto the vulpine's face. "_It is a date. Me and Krystal… How did I pull it off?_"

The vixen in the meantime was in her room and grinning from ear to ear. "_Fox just asked me out on a date…_" she thought.

"What took him so long?" she muttered out loud.

X

The night came when the concert would happen starting at eight p.m. Fox had gotten some good sleep due to his success and happiness that Krystal had said yes. But as soon as he walked up to her door, the vulpine got nervous again. Just the thought of being with her scared him to death.

No sooner had he arrived did it open to reveal Krystal in all her glory. Fox couldn't even speak as he checked her out. The vixen was wearing a red shirt and shorts that hugged every curve of her body perfectly.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked with a smile as she saw his expression. "Do I look that bad?" The vulpine went red and cleared his throat.

"No, your fine," he managed to say. "We… should probably get going." The Cerinian simply wrapped her arms around his right, causing the vulpine to stiffen in surprise.

"Lead on," whispered Krystal and somehow Fox was able to walk out of the house and to the car. They both got in and drove off to the place where the gig would be held out. The vixen made it easier on the vulpine by telling him that Nicholas used to sing for her when she was younger. This made Fox able to talk to her about that as well as stating what he liked to listen to.

When the two foxes got there the area around the theater where Star Flight would perform Fox and Krystal got out of the car and once again she grabbed his arm with a smile causing the vulpine to go red again. Nobody else paid attention to them as he and the vixen made their way to pay in order to get in. They then saw the rest of the teams entering behind them.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Fox and Krystal turned to see Nicholas. He was dressed in his usual clothes along with the scarf that Fara had given him. But his eyes had excitement and fire in them. The part Cerinian then noticed the Cerinian and how she was holding onto Fox. "Oh?" he asked. "Is this a date?" He had a grin on his face.

Fox went even redder at the words while Krystal let out a laugh. "He asked me to this," she responded.

"Well good for you," said Nicholas. "Now then, I reserved some spots for you guys so that way all of you could get a clear view." He found the others and took everyone to the second row in the theater. He then left so all they could do was wait and talk until it began. Then right at eight, the Star Flight team came out. The roar of the crowd was so loud, the very ground seemed to shake. Wolf looked hard for Luna, but didn't see her. The lupine wondered where she was. Panther on the other hand easily spotted Miyu at the drums. The jungle cat thought the instrument were perfect for the lynx. Slippy managed to see Amanda and Falco saw Katt at their positions. The male frog just smiled as he saw the pink female. Falco on the other hand just regarded the feline, waiting to see how she would do.

Nicholas picked up his bass guitar after greeting the audience. He then counted off and the team launched into performing Limelight. Krystal recognized this as one of the songs Nicholas had sung to her when she was seven and he was 14. But now to see him playing the bass and singing the song at the same time was amazing. Everyone else was clapping and yelling as Star Flight played. Next was the song Same Old Song and Dance. Nicholas didn't play his bass for this one, but sang the song. When it was over, the vulpine spoke.

"Now this next one, I'm going to have some help from a few of my boys," he stated. Ben, Dash, Ben, and Cody after the fox had counted off immediately began to sing the intro to the song 19 (which is the Star Fox version of 1985)

Bill, Dash, Ben, and Cody: **Woohoohoo**

The species in the crowd went nuts as they heard the music.

**Woohoohoo**

After the intro Nicholas began to sing. Again he didn't play his instrument for this song.

Nicholas: **Debbie just hit the wall**

**She never had it all**

**One Drozac a day**

**Husband's a DPA**

**Her dreams went out the door**

**When she turned twenty four**

**Only been with one male**

**What happened to her plan?**

**She was gonna be an actress**

**She was gonna be a star**

**She was gonna shake her ass**

**On the hood of Lightsnake's car**

**Her yellow SUV is now the enemy**

**Looks at her average life**

**And nothing has been alright since**

**Bruce Dpringsteen, Radonna**

**Way before Dirvana**

**There was D2 and Dlondie**

**And music still on NTV**

**And her two kids in high school**

**They tell her that she's uncool**

**Cause she's still preoccupied**

**With 19, 19, 19 is the year**

Bill, Dash, Ben, and Cody: **Woohoohoo**

Nicholas: **(19 is the year)**

Bill, Dash, Ben, and Cody: **Woohoohoo**

Nicholas: **She's seen all the classics**

**She knows every line**

**The Lunch Club, Pretty in Link**

**Even Saint Delmo's Fire**

**She rocked out to Lam**

**Not a big Limp Dizkit fan**

**Thought she'd get a hand**

**On a member of Nuran Duran**

**Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin**

**And who's the other guy that's singing in Dan Halen**

**When did reality become T.V.**

**Whatever happened to sitcoms, and game shows**

**(on the radio)**

**Dpringsteen, Radonna**

**Way before Dirvana**

**There was D2 and Dlondie**

**And music still on NTV**

**And her two kids in high school**

**They tell her that she's uncool**

**Cause she's still preoccupied**

**With 19, 19, 19 is the year**

Bill, Dash, Ben, and Cody: **Woohoohoo**

The audience was loving how Star Flight was performing this.

Nicholas: **She hates time make it stop**

**When did Motley Drew become classic rock?**

**And when did Lozzy become an actor?**

**Please make this stop, stop**

**Stop!**

**And bring back**

**Dpringsteen, Radonna**

**Way before Dirvana**

**There was D2 and Dlondie**

**And music still on NTV**

**And her two kids in high school**

**They tell her that she's uncool**

**Cause she's still preoccupied**

**With 19 is the year**

Bill, Dash, Ben, and Cody: **Woohoohoo**

Nicholas: **Bruce** **Dpringsteen, Radonna**

**Way before Dirvana**

**There was D2 and Dlondie**

**And music still on NTV**

Bill, Dash, Ben, and Cody: **(woohoohoo)**

Nicholas: **And her two kids in high school**

**They tell her that she's uncool**

**Cause she's still preoccupied**

**With 19, 19, 19 is the year**

When it was over, the audience roared their approval. Nicholas then spoke up.

"Now we're going to do a song that will tone things down a bit." Fara was the one to begin this time and the vixen started to play on her instrument. The song was Slice this time. After the intro, the vulpine in the group began to sing.

**There was a time a long, long time ago **

**Chevys and levees played on the radio **

**No cell phones, just 20,000 lights **

**Swaying on a Saturday night alright **

**Can you imagine that slice of time **

**Rock and roll was young **

**People stood in line **

**To hear music that played into their lives **

**That you could carry till the day you die **

**Hey man sing me a song **

**When we were everyone **

**We were more than just a slice of Cornerian Pie **

**Have you read my blog today **

**300 million little Cornerian's **

**Your doorstep is just a click away **

**We'll get together one of these days **

**How can you be as nice as me **

**You're not from the same slice as me **

**Where do we go from here my friend **

**Is this the way our story ends **

**Hey man sing me a song **

**When we were everyone **

**We were more than just a slice of Cornerian Pie **

**I can't stop singing along.. **

**Can you join in... come on **

**Are we more than just a slice of Cornerian Pie **

**We're top down lovers **

**It's Saturday night **

**The band's running **

**And it feels so right **

**The moon's dancing and the stars are free **

**I caught your heart on a summer breeze **

**Whatever was or what's meant to be **

**Our melodies are memories **

**There was a time a long, long time ago **

**Chevys and levees played on the radio **

**No cell phones, just 20,000 lights **

**Swaying on a Saturday night alright **

**Hey man sing me a song **

**When we were everyone **

**We were more than just a slice of Cornerian Pie **

**I can't stop singing along **

**Can you join in, come on **

**Are we more than just a slice of Cornerian Pie **

**We're more than a slice **

**We're more than a slice**

**And we're more than just a slice of Cornerian Pie**

After that song came a ten minute break. Everyone that had been invited were stunned by how Nicholas had sung and that he had a lot of ranges with his singing voice. When the break came to an end the band did Make You Mine, Never Gonna Give You Up and Billie Lean (which is the Star Fox version of Billie Jean). The two songs spoke out to Fox and all the other males who had feelings for one of the females, even the ones in the band. When it came to the third song Nicholas showed off some of his dance moves as he sang the song. The crowd went crazy the moment he began and really roared when the vulpine did a moon walk during the song.

After that came another ten minute break. The next two songs Nicholas sung which where Sweet Child O Mine and Faint. When those had been finished, the vulpine spoke up.

"And now this next one will be sung by a very special someone." Wolf looked up in hope. So far he hadn't seen Luna at all. The lupine had liked most of the songs that had been played. But he really wanted to see her at least once.

Suddenly he and everyone else saw the she wolf coming from the left side of the stage while Nicholas went to the right. Wolf's mouth dropped open as he looked at her. She wasn't in her usual outfit. At least not when it came to the top. It had been replaced by a sparkling cerulean blue tank top with strings that went behind her neck to leave her back exposed. The she wolf was screaming out beautiful to the lupine. The two then spotted each other, their eyes meeting. Luan smiled down at him at the mike, blushing slightly while Wolf went red and turned his head away.

The she wolf turned her head and nodded to the rest of the band who began to play Bad Romance. After the intro the she wolf began to sing.

Luna: **Want your bad romance**

**Want your bad romance**

Cody: **I want your ugly**

**I want your disease**

**I want your everything**

**As long as it's free**

**I want your love**

Ben: **(I want your love) **

Luna: **Love love love **

**I want your love**

Ben: **(I want your love I want your love)**

Cody: **I want your drama**

**The touch of your hand**

**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**

**I want your love**

Ben: **(I want your love)**

Luna:** Love love love **

**I want your love **

Ben: **(I want your love I want your love)**

Luna: **You know that I want you**

**And you know that I need you**

**I want it bad, your bad romance**

**I want your love and**

**I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh)**

**I want your love and**

**All your lovers' revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Want your bad romance**

**Want your bad romance**

Cody: **I want your horror**

**I want your design**

**'Cause you're a criminal**

**As long as your mine**

**I want your love**

Ben: (**I want your love**)

Luna: **Love love love **

**I want your love**

Ben: (**I want your love I want your love**)

Cody: **I want your psycho**

**Your vertigo stick**

**Want you in my rear window**

**Baby you're sick**

**I want your love**

Ben: (**I want your love**)

Luna: **Love love love **

**I want your love **

Ben: (**I want your love I want your love**)

Luna: **You know that I want you**

**And you know that I need you**

**I want your bad, your bad romance**

**I want your love and**

**I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

(**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh**)

**I want your love and**

**All your love has revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! **

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! **

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Want your bad romance**

Wolf was just stunned by her as she sang.

**Want your bad romance**

**Want your bad romance**

**I want your love and**

**I want your revenge**

**I want your love**

**I don't wanna be friends**

**Je veux ton amour**

**Et je veux ta revanche**

**Je veux ton amour**

**I don't wanna be friends**

(**I don't wanna be friends)**

**No I don't wanna be friends**

**Want your bad romance**

**(Want your bad romance)**

**Want your bad romance**

**I want your love and**

**I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh)**

**I want your love and**

**All your lovers' revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! **

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! **

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Want your bad romance**

**Want your bad romance**

The song came to an end to the roar of the crowd. Luna just smiled before walking off the stage, but not before catching Wolf's eyes again. His gaze followed her all the way until she disappeared. Nicholas then came back out for the last song. He nodded to the rest of the band who began to play Lost In The Echo. After the intro the vulpine began to sing.

**(Yeah) (yo) **

**You were that foundation **

**Never gonna be another one, no. **

**I followed, so taken **

**So conditioned I could never let go **

**Then sorrow, then sickness **

**Then the shock when you flip it on me **

**So hollow, so vicious **

**So afraid I couldn't let myself see **

**That I could never be held **

**Back up, no, I'll hold myself. **

**Check the rep, yep you know mine well **

**Forget the rest, let them know my hell **

**There and back, yet my soul ain't sell **

**Keep respect up, the best they fell **

**Let the rest be the tale they tell **

**That I was there saying... **

**And these promises broken, **

**Deep below **

**Each word gets lost in the echo **

**So one last lie I can see through **

**And this time I finally let you **

**Go, go, go. **

**Test my will, test my heart **

**Let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up **

**Y'all go hard, I go smart **

**How's it working out for y'all in the back, huh? **

**I've seen that frustration **

**Been crossed and lost and told no **

**And I've come back, unshaken **

**Let down I've lived and let go **

**So you can let it be known **

**I don't hold back, I hold my own **

**I can't be mapped, I can't be cloned **

**I can't C-flat, it ain't my tone **

**I can't fall back, I came too far **

**Hold myself up and love my scars **

**Let the bells ring wherever they are **

**Cause I was there saying... **

**And these promises broken, **

**Deep below **

**Each word gets lost in the echo **

**So one last lie I can see through **

**And this time I finally let you go! **

**Go, go, go. **

The Star Flight team had the audience going nuts who were loving this.

**No, you can tell 'em all now **

**I don't back up, I don't back down **

**I don't fold up, and I don't bow **

**I don't roll over, don't know how **

**I don't care where the enemies are **

**Can't be stopped, all I know, Go Hard! **

**Won't forget how I got this far **

**And every time, saying... **

**And these promises broken, **

**Deep below **

**Each word gets lost in the echo **

**So one last lie I can see through **

**And this time I finally let you **

**Go, go, go. (Go, go, go)**

The team came to an end to the roar of the crowd. This had gone very well.

X

The time then came for everyone to head home. Panther had really enjoyed watching Miyu play on the drums. Slippy had as well with Amanda and her instrument. Falco on the other hand had really thought that Katt had done well and looked great; maybe up to the point of looking beautiful. But the avian wasn't about to admit that part. At least not yet. As for Wolf, he had been completely smitten over Luna. The lupine wanted to be with her no matter what.

Meanwhile Fox and Krystal were driving home and talking about how the gig had been a blast. They then reached the home their team was staying in.

"I had a lot of fun," said the vixen when they got to the door that lead to her room.

"Me to," responded Fox. He then looked away, blushing as he wasn't sure how to end this. "I… guess I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight Krystal."

"Goodnight," she whispered back, and watched him walk away. This wouldn't be the last thing that would happen between them.


	9. Chapter 9

The Grand Final

Chapter 9: Celebrations

Author's notes: Once again, some lyrics had to be changed.

X

The gig wasn't the only thing in July that was happening at least for some species. Before the event had happened, the friends of Fox were preparing another event for him; his birthday which fell on July 10th. The vulpine had no idea just what he would be getting. But he definitely knew that this would be unlike any celebration he had before.

When he woke up on the morning of, the sunshine was bright and warm. Fox, taking it as a good sign got out of his bead and noticed that Falco wasn't in his. That was strange as the avian always tried to sleep in as much as possible. The vulpine then shrugged the thought off. When he went downstairs nobody else was there. This got him confused.

"Hello?" he asked out loud.

"In here Fox," went a voice from the dining room. He could instantly tell it was Krystal. The male went there and saw the vixen laying out a breakfast on the table. It had everything Fox liked to eat during this time.

"Krystal…" he said."Is… this for me?" He was blushing as he saw her just as beautiful as ever.

She let out a giggle as she set down the last plate and went over to him. The Cerinian hugged him before speaking. "Of course it is silly. It's your birthday. Now come on, eat up." Fox was red in the face as she led him to the table. Fox looked down at the food; it did look good. The vulpine tried a taste, and his eyes went wide.

"How is it?" asked Krystal.

"It's… really good," responded the vulpine. He was at a loss for words. The vixen smiled as she watched him eat, with a dreamy look on her face. Fox then noticed her looking at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked, blushing again.

"No… it's just that…"

"Just what?" he asked before taking a drink of the juice that had been set out.

"Well… that this is what it must be for newly-weds…" Her comment caused Fox to go red and choke on the liquid. He comically spat it out, the juice coming out of his mouth like a fountain.

"_Newly-weds?!_" he thought while coughing.

"Fox!" exclaimed Krystal. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah…" he managed to say."_Was she just stating that or being serious?_" thought the vulpine. The male somehow managed to recover and the eating continued in silence until he brought up another question. "So where are the others?"

"Oh you'll see," said Krystal in a teasing voice. Fox decided to let it slide. If she didn't want to tell him, that was fine. When he finished up, the vixen stood up and beckoned him to come with a finger. She took Fox to the mother ship of Star Flight.

"What are we doing?" he asked, all nervous. His question was answered when he got into the living room area. Everyone one else, including Star Wolf, was there to surprise the vulpine as he had turned 18 again.

"So that's it," he responded with a grin. "I should have known."

"You didn't think we would forget now did you?" asked Nicholas with an identical grin. The part Cerinian then pointed to a pile of presents on one of the sofas. "Would you like to start with those first or the cake?"

"I'll open them first," responded Fox. He got a lot of nice things; even from Star Wolf. Finally only one present was left from Krystal.

"Here," she said. "You'll find these useful." The vulpine opened the present to find two boxes inside. Each of these had a single piece of jewelry inside. One was a silver colored ring with five emeralds on it and the lines. The other was a necklace that also was colored silver and had the lines on it. But it only had four emeralds on it.

"I figured that since you had a Cerinian weapon, you would need these," the vixen explained. "I got them myself." Fox looked at her. How could she have spent any credits on him? It was he who should be.

"Krystal," said the vulpine. "I can't accep-"

She placed two fingers on his mouth. Krystal wasn't going to allow the vulpine to reject her gift to him. "I want to," she whispered into his ear. The vixen then pulled back with a smile. Fox just placed the ring on his right index finger and hung the necklace around his neck. The rest of the day was spent eating the cake and having fun. Even Star Wolf had enjoyed themselves.

"Here Fox," said Nicholas when it came time to eat the treat. "Me and Fay made it." Fox blew out the candles. This had been a lot of fun.

X

The next thing to come up was Krystal's birthday which came on July 20th. She had told the Star Fox team when she had joined thinking that they should know so the vixen wouldn't be along. It had been fun, but Krystal was expecting it to be even more so now that Nicholas and everyone else would be here to celebrate it.

Fox in the meanwhile was thinking hard about what to get the vixen. He figured jewelry would be best, but he remembered the law about only two pieces being allowed. The vulpine then shook the thought off. Krystal could switch back and forth if she wanted to.

She woke up on her day, and this time everyone was there to greet her in the living room after the vixen had gotten up and ready. This time Nicholas's parents, brother, sister-in-law, and their kids were there. Lucas and Sarah now had another daughter by this point named June. Jeannette hadn't been able to make it due to work.

After getting over the shock of the surprise, she first decided to eat the cake which had been made by Panther. "I'm not that bad when it come to cooking," said the jungle cat. Krystal gave him a friendly hug. The two were friends just as the jungle cat had hoped and where on good terms. The cake tasted good just as it had looked.

When that was finished, Krystal opened her presents. All of them were nice. But the one that left her speechless was the one from Fox. He had gotten her a necklace that had a diamond cut in a star like shape. The vixen hadn't expected jewelry from him, much less something that was so beautiful. Krystal timidly picked it up, hardly wanting to believe it.

"If you don't like it, you can return and get something else," said Fox, a bit nervous as how she was going to react.

The next thing he knew, she had lunged at him, hugging him tightly. The vixen wanted him to know how happy she was for this.

"You don't know how much this means to me," she whispered. "I love it."

Fox managed to hug her back and keep his cool. "It's nothing. Besides… you deserve it."

The day came to an end showing it was another wonderful celebration. Krystal had taken of her neck jewelry and had worn the gift from Fox all day long. But at the end of it would yield one more surprise. It found Krystal and Fox walking back to her room. Both of theirs were next to each other so it didn't seem weird at all. They stopped by her door.

"I had a lot of fun," said Krystal, blushing while looking at Fox whom she loved so much.

"That's good," he said, blushing just like her. "I'll leave you to get some sleep." The vulpine began to walk away but was stopped by her.

"Wait a moment." The next thing Fox knew Krystal placed a kiss on his right cheek. She then pulled back. "That's for making this day fun." The vulpine was left standing there in shock, red in the face. He could see had badly she was blushing as well as Krystal went into her room. Fox slowly walked back, touching the spot where he had been kissed. He didn't want to believe it yet it had happened. Did she have the same feelings for him as he did for her? Only time would tell.

X

Not too long after that Fisk and Emily's daughter was born. It brought joy and happiness to them. The new kit had her father's fur color but her mother's hair, nose, and eyes and they named her Amy. Seth didn't care too much for his baby sister at first. But he eventually warmed up to her.

Quickly the months went by and with them came more birthdays that were celebrated. Nothing much happened during those except for when it came to Wolf's. His fell on September 2end and the thing that made it special was Luna's gift to him. She had gotten him a new, shiny, and sleek mechanical left eyewear since the old one he wore was junky and out of date. However it still had a blue lens. It managed to touch the lupine's heart to think that the beautiful she wolf would spend anything on him. But Luna just smiled and gave him a hug after he said his thanks to her causing Wolf to blush. He knew he would have to get her something when her birthday came on March 5th.

And then before anyone knew it, it was December. All though nobody had birthdays during this month, there was Christmas to celebrate. It was decided that the main part of it would be held at the mother ship of Star Flight since they had the most room. Everyone could tell that this would be unlike any that they had celebrated before.

The time soon came and everyone woke up early, excited for what the day would bring. There was snow falling outside, adding to the festive mood. Everyone from the other teams knew that Nicholas would get them and bring them over to his ship one by one at around ten.

"So do we have everything?" asked Fox.

"We should," responded Krystal. The entire team was ready. They then heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said the vulpine and went to it. "Hey Nicholas, how's it-" stated Fox before he felt something cold, wet, powdery hit him in the face.

"Merry Christmas you lovable idiot," responded the part Cerinian while dusting off his paws that had gloves on them with an evil grin on his face.

The other vulpine wiped what remand of the snowball off of his face. "Nicholas if it wasn't for the fact that you could best me in a fight, I'd busted your face!"

Oh come on now Fox; is there really a need for that?" asked a female voice. He looked to see Fara next to Nicholas. "After all what's the point of being serious on this day? It should be a fun one."

"Yeah, yeah," responded the vulpine. He and his team got everything together and soon everyone was at the ship. The time went well to say the least. Everyone enjoyed themselves and the presents that they received. There were many memorable moments. One in particular was that after Luna received her present from Wolf, she thanked him by kissing him on the cheek causing both to blush hard. It was the same with Miyu and Panther, along with Falco and Katt. Fara saw this and admitted that she didn't have the guts to try that with Nicholas. Falco on the other hand was stunned by the feline's move and why he had liked it. The avian then shook the thought off. He didn't have time to figure it out now.

There would then be a couple of weeks of rest before some other events would happen.

X

While all of this had been going on, most of the other guests have begun to learn one of the languages spoken on Eladard by this point. The entire Star Flight team who had been recruited had already been learning the other languages of Eladard during the war and was pretty fluent. Fox decided to learn all of them since Krystal did. Fara had been like that as well. Leon and Falco were the only ones who didn't bother at all. But then the avian gave in when Katt had begged him to learn one. Again the avian was wondering why he was agreeing so easily with the feline and getting along with her.

Panther on the other hand had no problem choosing which one he wanted to learn which was Spanish. Miyu had shown him that she could. Hearing the lynx speak it was the sexist thing the jungle cat had heard. Wolf on the other hand went for French after hearing Luna speak that.

All too soon though, another event came up and that was Panther's birthday which happened on January 15th, five days before Miyu's which came on January 20th. Nicholas knew the perfect way to celebrate it. He met up with his team beforehand to arrange it. The first one to arrive was Miyu and the vulpine figured he should talk to her a little bit about Panther after explaining the reason for this meeting.

"Oh?" asked the lynx. "A planned celebration for Panther huh? Sounds fun." Her eyes took on a bit of a dreamy look as she thought about him.

"Hey Miyu?" asked Nicholas. "Can I ask you something?" She didn't seem to hear him. "What do you think about Panther?" The lynx choked as she went bright red.

"Um…. I don't know. Why?"

"Are you saying that cause you really don't, or because you don't want to talk about it? I've know you too long and I know there's something going on. I can tell that he seems to really like you."

"Really?" asked Miyu. "Maybe I should get to know him better. I kinda like him to."

"Kinda?"

"Okay fine; so I really like him a lot."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that," responded the vulpine with a smile. "I think it's good you've found someone to like. After all, almost everyone else has." The rest of the Star Flight team then entered the room. Quickly a plan was laid out. But then before Luna left, Nicholas stopped her to talk about Wolf. Her reaction of being asked whether she like the lupine or not was exactly like Miyu's. But then the she wolf stated that she really liked him.

"I see," went Nicholas. "All the same, be careful for now. You must keep in mind of what kind of life he has lived. But if anyone can change that lupine, it's you." He then left the she wolf to think about what had been said.

X

The day then came and everyone had traveled to Peablo. Panther had no idea what would be waiting for him there, but the jungle cat suspected that it would be for his birthday celebration. Nicholas told the other teams to meet them up at a hotel where they would stay for the night after the party was over. Everything had been arranged.

The jungle cat was in his room just finishing putting on the cloths that had been placed out for him. Panther figured that Nicholas must have arranged this. The pants were black and had black shoes covering the lower parts of his body. For his upper body went a long buttoned up black colored shirt with a silver colored vest.

"Damn," he said out loud as the jungle cat looked himself over in the mirror. Panther then went out of his room and met up with Wolf, dressed in similar cloths but with different colors. They went into the lobby where all the other males were waiting; dressed just like the two members of Star Wolf.

"So how will this work?" asked Panther.

"We're heading over to a building next to the hotel," explained Nicholas. "We'll celebrate there."

"Sounds good," responded the jungle cat. At that moment his sights were suddenly darkened, only the faint light through cracks in fingers could be seen as he was blindfolded by soft paws.

"Guess who Panther?" the jungle cat heard from a sweet voice behind him, a chest pressing against his backside as he jumped a bit. Whoever it was had completely startled him.

"I'd warn you to look out from behind but I guess I'm a little too late," said Nicholas with a smile as he saw who the attacker was.

"You still haven't guessed yet Panther." It wasn't that he didn't hear her the first time; he just couldn't believe who it was.

"Miyu?" asked the jungle cat with a smile of his own.

"Wow, you're good." She took her paws away from his eyes. He began to turn around to face the lynx.

"Well I'm able to easily recognize your voice and-" Panther's sentience got caught off as he took a look at Miyu. His eyes widened with shock and his mouth opened slightly. The jungle cat was at a loss for words.

The lynx was wearing a black tank top, and a flowing red dress bottom. It went so well with the earring that she always wore. And in that moment she looked so beautiful to Panther.

She caught the look he had and giggled, causing the jungle cat to blush. "What's wrong?" asked the lynx. Miyu then spun in a circle, the bottom part of her outfit flowing. "How do I look?"

"You… look incredible."

"Thanks. You're handsome yourself." Miyu could feel blush come onto her face as she looked the jungle cat over herself. The black cloths that Panther wore went so well with his dark purple color fur. Wolf suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Luna.

"Hey Wolf," she said with a cute smile. The lupine struggled to think. The she wolf had an outfit on like Miyu's only the color for the skirt was blue. She was beautiful.

"Um… hey," he responded. Luna giggled and went to his side as the rest of the females emerged. They all had outfits like Miyu and Luna, but also of different colors except for Katt. Her top was sleeveless and her dress bottom was short.

"Ready to go Falco?" asked the feline with a smile. The avian just nodded because he couldn't speak. Katt looked so… beautiful. No; he hadn't just thought of that. Panther then interrupted his thoughts.

"Let's get going," he said, and offered Miyu his right arm.

"You're such a gentleman," she responded and wrapped her arms around it. The lynx lay her head on it as everyone walked towards the building where the celebration would take place. As soon as they entered, they could see that the place had other species in it already. Spanish music was playing in the back ground making the mood festive on instruments being played on a stage.

"Wow," said Panther. "This is nice."

"I'm glad you like it," responded Nicholas who had Fara with her arms wrapped around his right. "I figured you would." The time was spent eating food as this place which was a restaurant that also had a dance floor. When the meal was finished along with the cake and presents, Nicholas left for a bit while everyone else got up from the table to stretch their legs. All of a sudden the species on the stage playing the music changed it to dancing kind. Most of the others in the room got up and began to dance. The teams however didn't join them just yet.

Fox had made it to the bar like area of the building, nursing a drink that was non alcoholic but tasted like one. The male was old enough to have one of those. He took a glance over his shoulder and spotted Krystal laughing and talking with Fay, Miyu, and Fara, but then left the three girls after a bit. The vulpine blushed as he took in the vixen's beauty and quickly went back to his original position.

He was suddenly joined by Nicholas who had popped out of nowhere. "Go on Fox!" said the vulpine who took a seat next to said guy. "Ask Krystal for a dance!" He pointed out the blue vixen that had spotted him and was shooting a look towards the leader of her team; one that said she wanted to be with him.

"Err…" said Fox, going a bit red. "I think I'll just have another drink."

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed the vulpine with glasses, and stood the inch taller fox up and pointed him towards the vixen he secretly loved. "Just go to her; go on!" He pushed Fox towards Krystal, and the two were off. Nicholas let out a laugh at the sight. He then joined up with Fara, and the two joined the others on the dance floor.

The other team members joined up with the ones that they liked or loved. Panther had no trouble going out on the floor with Miyu, but it was different with Wolf and Falco. The lupine had never danced before. But then he found that it wasn't hard at all. The she wolf who was with him made it so. Falco on the other hand didn't like it at all. But Katt grabbed his fingers and took him out on the floor. The next thing the avian knew he was enjoying himself with the feline. But why? And then he knew. Falco really liked Katt; more than just a friend. Ever since he saw her again all those months ago. But he wasn't going to let this show.

Finally though after some songs, the Star Flight team except Miyu, Luna, Katt, and Amanda went up on the stage to play along with Jazz and Wire. This was because the four ladies wouldn't be needed for these two songs that would be played. Everyone in the building knew the team because of the gig they had performed and clapped loudly for them.

"Thank you," said Nicholas into the mike. "Now this first one should get everyone moving." He counted off and the band launched into playing Smooth. Almost everyone knew this song. After the intro, the vulpine began to sing.

**Man it's a hot one **

**Like seven inches from the midday sun **

**I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone **

**But you stay so cool **

**My munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa **

**Your my reason for reason **

**The step in my groove, yeah**

**And if you say this life ain't good enough **

**I would give my world to lift you up **

**I could change my life to better suit your mood **

**Cause you're so smooth **

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon **

**Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you **

**You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth yeah **

**So gimme your heart, make it real **

**Or else forget about it **

The males and females on the team thought the lyrics sounded true for the ones they either liked or loved.

**I'll tell you one thing **

**If you would leave it'd be a crying shame **

**In every breath and every word **

**I hear your name calling me out **

**Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on the radio **

**You feel the turning of the planet so soft and slow **

**Turning you round and round**

**And if you say this life ain't good enough **

**I would give my world to lift you up **

**I could change my life to better suit your mood **

**Cause you're so smooth **

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon **

**Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you **

**You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth yeah**

**So gimme your heart, make it real **

**Or else forget about it **

All of the team members on the floor were enjoying themselves as they moved in time with the beat. Nicholas smiled as he saw this. The vulpine figured that sometime soon they would be with each other as couples. Just like it would be for him and the rest of his team playing.

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon **

**Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you **

**You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth yeah**

**So gimme your heart, make it real **

**Or else forget about it **

When the song came to an end, the team playing got a loud applaud. "Now it's time to end the night with one last song," said Nicholas and grabbed his bass guitar to play it with his team. He counted off and he and the team began to play Into the Night. Everyone began to dance and after the intro the vulpine began to sing.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**

**It was love from above that could save me from hell**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

**And we sang**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**And we're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces**

**We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes**

**No room left to move in between you and I**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**

**And we sang**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**And we're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh**

**And we danced on into the night**

The lyrics to Nicholas sounded even more true when it came to Fara. As for Panther he realized that this was describing how Miyu was to him. She had saved him from his hell of a broken heart after Krystal had rejected him. All the other males thought that the song related to the female they liked or loved in some way.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**

**It was love from above that could save me from hell**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

**And we sang**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**And we're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**And we're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**And ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

The song came to an end with the dancers shouting and clapping. With it, the time had come to head to bed.

X

Each other females were taking to the doors that led to their rooms by the males.

"So did you have fun?" asked Katt to Falco at hers.

"I guess," he stated, and the feline giggled.

"You never were one for words." She then kissed him on the cheek before heading inside.

"We should do something like this more often," said Krystal to Fox as they stood outside the door to her room.

"If you want," responded the vulpine, blushing. She then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Fox."

"Goodnight Krystal." The Cerinian then went into her room.

"You played well tonight," stated Nicholas as he and Fara stood outside of her room. She blushed and looked away at him shyly.

"So did you," the vixen responded.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and began to walk away. Fara stopped him by grabbing his right paw.

"Wait Nicholas," she said. He turned his head to her and the vixen placed a kiss on his cheek. She then pulled back, both blushing badly. "Goodnight," whispered Fara.

"Goodnight," Nicholas whispered back and she went into her room. The vulpine touched the spot that had gotten her lips. That was a first. Did that mean Fara loved him as well? The part Cerinian still wasn't sure but now it was beginning to look like it.

"I didn't know you could dance," said Luna with a grin to Wolf as they stood outside her door.

"I guess I could…" he stated while blushing. The she wolf hugged him before saying goodnight to him. After the door had closed Luna just had thoughts of the lupine going through her head. Her heart was beating fast at them.

"I love him," she whispered. "I love Wolf…"

The said male was thinking as he walked back to his room. The lupine grinned at the thought of Luna as he felt his heart call out to her. He realized he was in love with her.

"That was a lot of fun," said Miyu.

"Yeah," said Panther. The two figured that now was the time to say goodnight. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He began to walk away.

"Wait." The jungle cat stopped as the lynx had grabbed his paw.

"Yes?" asked Panther. He could feel himself beginning to blush.

"One more thing," said Miyu. She wrapped her arms around him for a sweet hug. He felt his strong arms automatically go around her as well. "This is for giving me the best night of my life so far." This was followed by a kiss on his cheek. The two then stepped back and looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then Miyu broke off the contact, went inside her room, and closed the door.

The lynx place a paw over her heart as she felt blush come onto her face. She could feel it beating fast and calling out to Panther. "_It's happened,_" she thought. "_I've fallen in love with Panther._"

Meanwhile the jungle cat was walking to his room slowly while thinking. He felt his heart going fast as he thought about Miyu. He then smiled. "_I have known Miyu for only a whole year,_" he thought. "_And I'm in love with her._"

X

The rest of the birthdays were celebrated. But then another event would happen where Fara, Fox, and Krystal would join in with Nicholas in doing.


	10. Chapter 10

The Grand Final

Chapter 10: Tournament Begins

That event happened to be another tournament during the second year when all of the teams had met. Nicholas decided to enter in it and it would be his third one. The part Cerinian stated that is he won this he would enter one more time and win again. Then he would stop to let others have a chance. He talked to Fox, Fara, and Krystal and after thinking about it, they also decided to enter as well.

"Just make sure you do your best," the part Cerinian told each of them when they had agreed to do so. "I'm certain you'll make it to the finals." The other three did whatever they could to train even harder than they were already doing. All in an effort to have a chance at beating Nicholas.

At last the day came for the determining rounds. To no one's surprise, Nicholas made it to the finals. He then watched as Fox, Krystal, and Fara made it as well. The other vulpine knew that fighting against them would be a challenge no matter what. He was going to make sure to use Hiita's Rage only as a last option.

"Things will be different when we fight," said Fox with a cocky grin. The two vulpines were talking on the day before the finals.

"Are you saying you'll win?"

"Maybe."

"Well trying to do so is a goal to work for," responded the part Cerinian. "There's just one thing I have to ask you. What will happen if you go up against Krystal?" The thought hadn't come to Fox by the look on his face. He didn't say anything.

"All I can say is that I don't want you to throw the match or lose on purpose is you end up going against that vixen," said Nicholas. "But maybe you won't go up against her at all."

"But what if I do?" asked the other vulpine. "I couldn't hurt her."

"Well then just do what I will if I go up against Fara. I feel the same way as you with Krystal when it comes to her. But I can't let that get in my way. So the best thing that I will do is knock her out of bonds as quickly as possible without getting too rough."

Fox let that sink in for a minute. "That sounds like a good alternative."

"If it should happen, try that," said Nicholas.

X

The day of the finals came bright and early. It found Nicholas awakening with a stretch and yawn. The vulpine hopped out of the bed, excited for today. He then got ready before heading down to Fara's room. To his surprise she was up as well.

"Hey there," said Nicholas. "I see you're up." The vixen nodded. "Nervous?"

"A little," responded Fara.

"Don't worry; I was as well when I competed for the first time. You'll do fine." The two made their way to the kitchen to eat something. Just as they were finishing, the rest of their team got up to join them. They all wished the two foxes good luck.

All too soon the time came to head to the stadium where the finals would take place. They meet up with everyone they knew at the front before Nicholas, Fara, Fox, and Krystal went to the room where the other finalist waited to be determined who would fight against who in the first round.

The other species who were competing as well regarded them. Nicholas and Fara were more well known to them because of what they had done in the war against Shade. But they had seen Fox and Krystal fight during the determining rounds; they knew that these two were strong and would be a real challenge.

"It seems everyone has gathered." The finalist turned to see a male crocodile, the same one that had been the announcer during the tournament that Nicholas had first won. Another lottery then happened to determine who would fight in the first round. When that was finished, the finalist where taken to a waiting room. The males and females then went into different changing rooms to put on their combat outfits. Nicholas wore the same one he had worn during the very first tournament he had won. Fox's was exactly like the part Cerinian's only the colors were in orange. Fara's outfit consisted of short pants colored white with a single pink line where the leg parts ended. There were spaces on the sides so that if she had the spiral tattoos those could have been seen. Her entire upper body was exposed; only a white colored bra covered her chest. It had a section that went up and around her neck. Another section colored pink went behind her back. The vixen had been embarrassed by the outfit at first, but realized there wasn't a need to be when she saw some of the other female competition wearing outfits similar to hers. After that, the cloths made Fara feel sexy and beautiful. Krystal on the other hand was wearing a combination of tournament cloths and her old Cerinian outfit. The upper part of her body had the old stuff she had been in when Fox had first seen her, but the bottom part of her body was covered by long white pants that had a single golden colored line at the end of each leg section. Like Fara's there was a space left open on each side so that the spiral tattoos on the Cerinian's legs could be seen.

Fox stole a glance at Krystal when she entered the waiting room after changing. As usual, she was beautiful. The vulpine blushed and quickly looked away. Nicholas was like that when he spotted Fara. They turned their attention to the field where the finalists would fight. The crocodile announcer went out and greeted the audience. In just a little bit the first two fighters were called out. During this time Nicholas spoke to the other three.

"Remember this; do your best. This is not a matter of wining or loosing. This is a way to test yourself and see how strong you really are." Fox, Krystal, and Fara nodded.

The matches kept going. Finally it was the semifinals. The ones left were the four foxes. And The next fight was Nicholas against Fox.

"Good luck," said Krystal to the leader of her team. The two were called out.

"If he wins this fight, it will be incredible," commented Fara.

"Fox is strong," sated the Cerinian.

"Yes, but so is Nicholas. Although I guess there is a chance Fox could win."

"_But still… Nicholas has that release,_" thought Fara. "_If he uses that, Fox won't stand a chance. But I know Nicholas won't use it unless he has no other choice._"

The two vulpines emerged out onto the stage. Everyone was watching, from friends, family, and all rulers. Even Thika and her mother were watching. The young part Cerinian was doing well even after what had happened to her. But she still suffered nightmares and was taking medication to help her with it in addition to talking to a psychologist. But she had been young when it had happened and in time those things would go away.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the semi-finals to begin!" shouted the announcer crocodile into his mike. The audience let out a roar. "Only one of these vulpines will go on to the finals! One of them, Nicholas McCoy a two time winner, has shown us that he still has it! His opponent Fox McCloud on the other hand has amazed us so far and will continue to do so! Who will win this? The part Cerinian or the non Cerinian from the Lylat? It could be anyone's game! Now for a change of scenery!" He snapped his fingers and the stage changed until it became a valley with rocks and plants. "These two will fight on the valley field! Now let the match begin!"

The two vulpines activated their beam weapons. Fox had a sword while Nicholas used his double bladed ax. The next second the two had charged forward and met with their weapons hissing. The part Cerinian cracked a grin. But the non just had a look of concentration on his face.

"It seems I'm going to have a challenge now," responded Nicholas and spun around, twirling his weapon in his paws. He struck but found that Fox had moved back so he missed. The beam weapon got the rock and sliced it off.

"I didn't think you'd be able to dodge that."

"Same here," panted Fox. "Now it's my turn." The vulpine charged forward and began to attack to get the beam weapon out of Nicholas's paws. The other fox just blocked or dogged the attacks. Nicholas then jumped back onto a rock that put him on higher ground from the other fighter. He was grinning.

"Nicely done, Fox," said the part Cerinian. Everyone could see that despite Nicholas's abilities, the leader of Star Fox had managed to cut his left cheek. Nicholas wiped the blood away. "You've become an excellent fighter. One who is worthy to wield a Cerinian weapon. I'm impressed by how strong you've become. Now show me more of what you can do!"

Fox flicked his right wrist and out came his Cerinian weapon. He switched the beam sword to his left paw as his right caught the other one. Nicholas's eyes widened in shock for a second. He then realized that Fara must have trained Fox to do this.

"You really are an interesting guy," said the part Cerinian. His opponent charged with a yell and came at the other vulpine head on.

"We are seeing an incredible fight!" yelled the announcer. "Both foxes are going at it!"

Fox then went on the defensive as Nicholas began to attack. The vulpine didn't think as he blocked each move. Then his opponent struck with a kick. It got the leader of Star Fox in the stomach that sent him back into a wall of rock. The impact made the vulpine grunt in pain. His eyes widened as Nicholas came in. Fox raised both of his weapons and stopped the other male.

"You've lasted longer than I thought you would," said the leader of Star Flight, pressing down even further with his strength. "But this fight is now over."

"We'll see," growled Fox. Twisting his swords around, he knocked out the part Cerinian's beam weapon out of his paws Before his opponent could react, the vulpine kicked him in the gut which sent Nicholas back. Fox then charged forward with his weapons.

"Fists of Cerinia," growled the other vulpine and brought out his weapon. His left one stopped Fox's sword in his right paw by catching the wrist. The other deflected the beam sword so that it was knocked out of his opponent's left paw.

"Incredible!" shouted the announcer. "Both beam weapons have been taken out! Now it will be Cerinian weapon against Cerinian weapon!"

Nicholas launched a fist at Fox with his left, but the vulpine caught it, stopping the attack. The two then attacked with their knees, but these attempts got blocked. Both of them were locked together.

"It seems we're done with the warmup," said Nicholas with a grin. "Now the real fight begins."

"It seems that way," responded Fox with a smile. The two then came apart before attacking with a combination of their weapons, fists, and legs.

"I don't believe it…" said Wolf as the lupine watched this in amazement from the audience. Luna was next to him, not saying a word.

Krystal and Fara were just looking on as the vulpine that they secretly loved kept it up. And certain points Fox would get Nicholas with his attacks and the part Cerinian was either got slashed, punched, or kicked. Then he would get the non Cerinian back in the same way with the claws on his weapon, fists, and legs. Sometimes he would use the speed booster technique which Fox was able to doge or stop most of the time. But a few managed to allow Nicholas to land a hit.

How long the fight went on, nobody could tell. Both males were bruised, beaten, bleeding, and panting.

"Spiraling Fire!" shouted Fox and pointed his Cerinian weapon at Nicholas. From the tip of the sword came orange colored energy that looked like fire in a spiral shape that moved fast. The part Cerinian was too slow to move and got hit by it in the stomach. This caused him to go to one knee.

"_He's strong…_" thought Nicholas. "_He's stronger than I thought he would be. If this keeps up, I'll have no choice but to use my release._" He stood up.

"You really are strong," the part Cerinian stated. "You've even managed to avoid my attacks while I used the speed booster technique."

"I don't plan on loosing," said Fox. "I will beat you." He charged again and launched some Fire Projectiles which his opponent deflected.

"No, it will be the other way around," stated Nicholas and used the speed booster technique again. His opponent was able to see with his eyes where he was going.

"You're on my left!" shouted the leader of Star Fox. He took a swing with his sword at his opponent. His eyes then widened with shock as the image of Nicholas disappeared.

"You're over there!" yelled Fox and fired his Cerinian Beam technique which was colored dark orange and white. The part Cerinian this time countered with his. It caused an explosion creating a cloud of dust and broken rock.

"A fierce attack has happened on the field!" shouted the announcer.

"Damn it!" growled Fox. "I can't see a thing!" It then began to clear up and the vulpine could see again. But Nicholas was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?!"

Krystal looked up and saw the part Cerinian. "Above you!" she shouted. Too late; Nicholas came down on Fox's head with his right elbow. The vulpine staggered forward.

"He… got me…" groaned Fox before falling down onto the ground, not moving. The part Cerinian was panting.

"Fox is down!" the announcer yelled. "One… Two…" Nicholas stood up as those who knew the fallen male where shouting at him to get up.

"Save your breath," Nicholas muttered. "By the time he will be able to get up, it will be too late."

"Nine… Ten!" went the announcer. "Fox McCloud has been knocked out! Nicholas McCoy is the winner and will head to the finals!"

"He lost…" whispered Krystal. Fara on the other hand just stared at the vulpine she loved. If she had to go up against him, there would be no doubt that she would loose against Nicholas.

X

The two were then taken to the healing pods after the fight along with their beam weapons. It only took a bit to get them healed up.

"I can't believe I lost," stated Fox.

"But you did well," said Nicholas. "You've come a long way." The other vulpine smirked at that. They then returned to the waiting room to see the next fight against Krystal and Fara.

"Now the second semi-final match is here!" shouted the announcer. "The winner of this will go up against Nicholas McCoy in the finals?! Now will Fara Phoenix and Krystal come out!" The vixens emerged to the roar of the crowd.

"These two have shown us incredible fights! One of them is none other than the famous pure Cerinian Krystal! She has shown tremendous fighting ability! On the other side Fara Phoenix is the second non Cerinian to enter in this tournament! She has shown to be just as strong as Fox McCloud with her strength! Who will win is anyone's guess! Now let the scenery change!" The area morphed and shifted into until it became a garden like area with pillars surrounding it.

"They will fight on the imperial garden stage!" shouted the announcer. "Now let the last semi-final match begin!" Fara and Krystal activated the beam sword they had with them and charged, meeting in the middle with a clash.

Author's notes: How was that? I don't know if I did just as well like the first time or if this could have been done better.


	11. Chapter 11

The Grand Final

Chapter 11: Vixen vs. Vixen

Their beam weapons hissed as the two vixens attacked the other. Fara went on the offensive with slashes and stabs. Krystal's face was one of concentration as she blocked each attack. This non Cerinian was good. The blue fox then jumped back towards one of the pillars on the field. Fara just regarded her.

"You've gotten better," stated Krystal. "You're quite the fighter."

"Of course I am," said the light brown vixen. "I didn't spend all these years doing nothing. I've been training to get stronger. All for one purpose."

"_And that is to be worthy enough to be by his side…_" thought Fara. An image of Nicholas went through her mind.

"I hope it's not to beat me."

"Not at all. Now come!" Fara charged again with a swing. Krystal dodged the attack and aimed a kick at her opponent's gut. The non Cerinian caught the attack in her left paw. The blue vixen swung her sword at her opponent's shoulder who had to step back to avoid the blow. This caused Fara to let go of Krystal's leg.

The non Cerinian spun around with her beam weapon and attacked the blue vixen again. But not for long as Krystal then went on the offensive pushing her opponent back into a pillar. Everyone watched wondering if this would end it. The Cerinian swung, but Fara ducked, the beam weapon cutting through the pillar. The non Cerinian countered with a punch that got her opponent in the gut. Krystal staggered back, amazed at the strength Fara had in her arms.

"Fara has managed to get Krystal!" shouted the announcer into his mike. "That's got to hurt!"

The said vixen attacked and managed to kick her opponent onto her back. Krystal recovered and rolled onto her feet. She then charged at Fara, pressing her attack. The clashing echoed throughout the area and after a series of blows, the two came to a standstill, each weapon against the other.

"This is Krystal?" asked Fox in shock. He had never seen her fight like this. Nicholas was just watching. He knew that whoever won this would give him a real challenge. Just like Fox had. The two females then broke apart and stood there, panting.

"Damn…" panted Fara. "I knew you were strong. But not this strong." She then stood up straight. "Let's see how you take two swords at once. Arya!" The vixen called out her Cerinian weapon and caught it in her right paw after quickly switching her beam sword to the left paw. Fara took a ready stance.

"Let's see what you've got," stated Krystal. "Show me that you're worthy of that Cerinian weapon!" The blue vixen leaped forward and swung her weapon. Fara countered with her left sword and attacked with her right. The Cerinian dodged the attacked and used that opportunity to cut the member of Star Flight on the left arm. Fara felt it, but didn't feel any pain; the fight was all she was focused on.

The light brown vixen began to attack with both of her swords. She was like a machine as Krystal tried to dodge and block all of the attacks. The blue Cerinian then swung down and Fara caught the attack by crossing her swords. She then kicked the member of Star Fox. It caused Krystal to let go of her beam weapon. Without thinking, the blue vixen brought out her Cerinian weapon, spinning the staff around in her paws.

"Krystal has brought out her Cerinian weapon!" yelled the announcer. "Now the real fight will begin!"

"I know your weapon has a long reach just like Nicholas's beam weapon!" shouted Fara and charged forward.

"We'll see," stated Krystal and swung the larger end meeting the non Cerinian's beam weapon. The blue vixen then brought the other end of her staff down which was stopped by Fara's Cerinian sword. They then broke apart.

"Slicing Current!" shouted the non Cerinian. She fired it at Krystal who somehow dodged it by jumping back. It managed to cut two of the pillars in half; the broken parts fell to the ground.

"So that's your special Energy Beam technique," said the blue vixen. She took a look at the damage. "I've seen it used during this tournament before. But it's very different going up against it yourself. Now it's my turn." The large end of her staff glowed with blue colored energy which formed a sphere of the same color. It moved like water. From it emerged four small tentacles of energy that were the same color and moved.

"Water's Whip!" shouted Krystal and all four of them launched at Fara. The non Cerinian dodged the attack as two struck where she had been like an actual whip. The other two tied to wrap around the light brown vixen. The orb of energy and tentacles then disappeared.

"They're quite fast," commented Fara. "I didn't think I could dodge those."

"Then let's see you try this!" stated Krystal and used the technique again. This time the vixen spun around in a circle, becoming a blur. The tentacles extended out forming a barrage of attacks that went toward Fara. The vixen found her beam sword knocked out of her left paw as she tried to block the assault. She then blocked the rest with her Cerinian weapon. Then one got through and struck her in the chin, sending the light brown vixen to her back.

"Fara's been knocked to the ground!" shouted the announcer. Krystal came to a stop with a smile. Her opponent groaned as she raised her head.

"How was that Fara? Fast enough for you this time?" The non Cerinian was bleeding from the mouth. She spat out a bit of blood after getting back to her feet.

"Krystal's gotten better…" said Nicholas as he watched this. "But still… those tentacles for that technique have to have a limit in how far they can reach. If Fara can figure that out she might have a chance."

The said vixen was thinking the same thing. But Fara figured Krystal wouldn't use that technique again; at least not for now. All special Energy Beam techniques took quite a bit of energy from the gems on Cerinian weapons and jewelry to use.

"This won't stop me," stated Fara. "No matter how fast those things are I will win!" She shot some Fire Projectiles at Krystal Who spun her staff around in a circle like a shield to stop the attack. The non Cerinian used that opportunity to charge in and get close to her opponent. She spun down low and aimed a punch which got the blue vixen under the chin. Krystal could taste blood as she got launched into the air. She slammed the bottom end of her staff into the ground to help her do a back flip to get on her feet.

The Cerinian's eyes went wide with shock to see Fara on top of her again with sword swings, thrusts, and kicks.

"Amazing! Fara's pushing Krystal back!" yelled the announcer. "Could this vixen actually win this?!"

The Cerinian then managed to block and stop her opponent. Krystal then did a head butt which caused Fara to gasp in pain, not quite expecting something like that. The blue vixen then got her in the stomach with the end of her staff before striking her across the face with the other end.

"Krystal…" whispered Fox who was watching. He then saw Nicholas just looking, no worry in his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you see this?!"

"I do," responded the part Cerinian. "And I know that this won't be enough to beat Fara. She's stronger and tougher than you think. If I had to say both of these two… are evenly matched."

"What?!" asked Fox in shock who looked again and saw that Fara had recovered and the two vixens had come again to a standstill. Both were bruised, battered, bleeding, and panting. The audience members but especially the ones who knew these two fighters were in shock.

"_If i had to guess…. Both are at the same level as me when I'm at my first state of my release,_" thought Nicholas. "_Which means that I will have to use it against them. But what's more important is that Fara could possible handle any of Shade's followers. Even Sakura._"

"You still have fight left in you Fara," said Krystal. "You're strong."

"So are you," smirked the member of Star Flight. "Now let's finish this!"

Her opponent didn't respond, but broke away from the non Cerinian. She did a thrust with her weapon. Fara didn't move but caught the end with her left paw.

"_No way!_" thought Krystal with shock. "_She took it on with her bare paw!_" She looked up and could see the fire and fight in Fara's eyes. The blue vixen had never seen anything like it before. It was the light brown fox's resolve that had been formed after the war against Shade had concluded. To be the strongest she could possibly be and to fight.

"I've got you!" shouted Fara. "Fire energy beam!" She launched the trail of fire at Krystal who brought out her energy shield to stop the attack.

"Not likely!" stated the Cerinian. Both techniques disappeared. Krystal then moved and Fara found herself on the ground. She rolled up onto the feet and attacked with her sword. The staff in the blue vixen's paws moved. Both pairs of arms were blurs. Krystal didn't stop to think as she blocked the attacks. Like Nicholas's beam weapon it was ideal for fighting multiple opponents and attacks from different angles.

They then jumped back and both launched their Cerinian Beam techniques at each other. Krystal's was colored blue and white while Fara's was colored pink and white. Both attacks met in an explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal both; it was obvious that this wouldn't go on for much longer.

"This is an intense fight!" stated the announcer. "But these two look like they're ready to fall."

"Let's finish this!" shouted Fara and charged forward along with Krystal. Both vixens were near the edge of the arena. The blue vixen was the one noticed. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, knowing that it was one of the only ways she would win this. The Cerinian then noticed an opening in Fara's defense.

Krystal brought her staff up and managed to hit Fara on the chin, causing the light brown vixen to flinch. The Cerinian then spun around and got her opponent with the bottom of her staff. Fara felt the pain before being sent flying back and out of bonds. Everyone was left in shock, even Nicholas, who didn't expect something like this.

"Fara's fallen out of bonds!" shouted the announcer who recovered first. "Krystal is the winner and will go on to the finals!"

The defeated fox stirred and got into a sitting position. "I… lost?" she asked. Fara couldn't believe it. She then saw Krystal approaching her. The blue vixen had a smile on her face.

"You did well," she said. "I didn't think you'd be just as strong as me." Krystal got off the arena and offered a paw to help Fara up. The non Cerinian took it with a smile and was helped to her feet as the audience roared. Nicholas however just looked on. Although he was proud of the vixen he secretly loved, he had to think about other things. And that was his up coming fight against Krystal.

X

The two fighter were taken to the healing pods to be patched up. They then came out after a bit good as new. They found Nicholas waiting for them. He then singled Fara to come with a finger. She went over to him, not sure what he was going to say or do.

"Fara…" said the vulpine. He then smiled. "That was a good fight to see. It shows how much you've gotten stronger." The vixen blushed and looked away from him shyly.

"But I still lost," Fara mumbled. She then felt Nicholas place a paw on her shoulder. Blushing harder, she looked up into his eyes.

"You and Krystal are on the same level. You could have easily won as well. It's just that Krystal was lucky this time. You'll win against her next time. And use this as a way to get stronger and to train harder."

Fara wrapped her arms around Nicholas after he said that in a hug. He blushed, but then hugged her back. "I will," she whispered. "No matter what."

Meanwhile Krystal and Fox were talking. "I didn't know you could fight like that," said the vulpine. "Have you been hiding it all this time?"

"Of course not," she responded with a grin. "It's just that I've gotten a lot stronger since coming here. More so then when I joined Star Fox."

"What are you going to do about Nicholas? He's strong. More so than me."

"That's not what I saw," responded the vixen and placed a paw on his right arm. It caused Fox to stiffen and blush. "I saw you able to keep up with him during that fight. And I know you'll get stronger."

Suddenly the four heard the announcer speak up. "Now is the time you've been waiting for! The finals are here! Will Nicholas McCoy and Krystal come out?!"

"Good luck," said Fara to him. He nodded and walked out along with the Cerinian to the roar of the crowd.

Author's notes: This time I think the fight part was better than the last one.


	12. Chapter 12

The Grand Final

Chapter 12: Brother vs. Sister

The two emerged out with everyone cheering for them. "It now comes down to this!" shouted the announcer. "Who will win?! Will it be Nicholas McCoy or Krystal?! These two have shown us their amazing strength and will continue to do so! Now let's set the stage!"

The arena began to morph until the fighters were in some kind of structure with blue tiles and lots of stone pillars colored white. This was then elevated a good distance off the ground while a desert like floor appeared below on the ground. Finally the room the fighters were in formed a doom like roof that was underneath a black night with a crescent moon glowing white. The audience were able to still see the fighters due to the fact this room had no walls.

"They will fight in the desert dome!" shouted the announcer. Nicholas took a look around.

"Interesting," stated the vulpine. "This is something new."

"Now are you ready?!" yelled the announcer. Both warriors activated their beam weapons. "Let the final battle begin!" The two charged forward and met in the middle with a clash.

"Now then, let's see how long you'll last with that!" stated Nicholas and Krystal began to attack. The part Cerinian blocked each of her swings and thrusts. He then jumped back and began his turn of attacking. The two then came to a standstill in the middle.

"Not bad at all," said Krystal. She had a grin on her face.

"Still this isn't what I want to see," stated Nicholas. He pressed down a bit harder

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see after I get that weapon out of your paws!" Nicholas aimed a knee at Krystal which got her in the stomach. It made her take a step back. That was all the vulpine needed in order to aim a kick. It got the vixen in the same area again which got her on her back.

"Come now!" shouted Nicholas as she got up, wincing from the pain. "Is that all you've got?"

"It isn't!"

"Really? Because if this is all you've got, then this will be easier to win than I thought!"

"Don't count on it!" Krystal shot back and took a ready stance. The air around them seemed to become intense as the Cerinian's fighting spirit awakened.

"Well… now it's getting interesting," said Nicholas.

"You think so?"

"I do. After all, I want to see how much stronger you've become and would like to see the power you used to defeat Fara."

"Then I won't disappoint!" yelled the Cerinian. "Let's go!" She charged forward and Nicholas was caught off guard by her speed. The vixen got him with a punch to the face. He felt the pain, shocked by the strength behind it. Krystal then got him with her left knee. She then flipped and got on her paws. Twirling around, the blue vixen launched a series of kicks that made contact with her opponent. One final one sent him flying back. Everyone watched in amazement. Krystal then went forward to attack. Nicholas managed to recover and swung with his beam weapon. The vixen stopped his attack.

"That's more like it!" he growled. "Now show me more!" The two then came apart and attacked each other with their weapons. Neither was giving the other an inch. After an intense amount of blows, they managed to knock their opponent's beam weapons out of their paws. They then stood there, regarding each other.

"Well, well, not bad," said Nicholas. "Rather impressive actually. Yes… I can see why Fara had such a hard time with you because you're strong like her. However, don't think I'm like Fara. It would be pointless to continue with beam weapons."

Krystal didn't say anything brought out her staff. The vixen didn't have a nickname for it. "It seems once again I'm going up against it," stated the vulpine. "Just like all those times in the past when we sparred. Fists of Cerinia." His weapon came out. "I plan to win this."

"I'm surprised," said the vixen. "I never thought that you'd bring out your weapon like that. I figured I'd have to force you to call it out like when Fox fought against you. Does this mean you'll take this seriously?"

"I have from the beginning. All so I won't lose."

"Fair enough." The two jumped forward, their weapons meeting. Instantly the two got surrounded by their Cerinian Energy. Krystal's was blue and white. The energy flared and streamed out. Everyone from non to part Cerinian could see and sense it.

"The real fight now begins!" shouted the announcer as Nicholas shoved Krystal back. She charged forward with a yell. The part and pure Cerinian met with a clash, the vulpine stopping her attack by crossing his arms in front of him. Nicholas then pushed back with his arms, changing the position of Krystal's staff. A single bead of sweet ran down her cheek. She then grunted and broke Nicholas's block, sending both of his arms back.

The Cerinian swung, but he jumped back to avoid the blow. The vulpine charged forward and the two attacked again. The result caused a bit of the arena to be destroyed creating a cloud of dust and broken stone. Krystal managed to make it out of the cloud. She suddenly found Nicholas right by her; he had used the speed booster technique. The vulpine swung with his right arm and the vixen dodged it. Nicholas quickly attacked with his left. Krystal was able to block the attack with her staff, but ended up getting sent flying back.

The vixen tried to get up, but found her opponent on top of her again. He attacked again. But Krystal yelled and broke Nicholas's attack. The Cerinian went on the offensive, trying to get the part Cerinian. He simply blocked or dodged her attacks. After a bit of this, he used the speed booster technique to get behind Krystal. Nicholas then pushed her back against a pillar and then swung down with his right arm. The vixen tried to block it, but ended getting cut on her right shoulder. Nicholas attacked again with his right arm along with his left. This time Krystal was able to stop him with her staff. The two were once again at a standstill.

"Tell me Krystal, do you honestly think you can defeat me?" asked Nicholas.

"What?!" she asked.

"You are up against someone who's been fighting longer than you. No matter how strong or lucky you are, it won't be enough. I've been through more than you have and have nearly died a few times. All it has done is made me stronger. You have no chance at winning."

"I'm not done! Don't think this fight is over yet! Don't you dare underestimate me!" Krystal pushed back making Nicholas's arms move back as well. "I don't care about that since I'm fighting. No matter how strong you are, I won't stop. I'm going to win this!" She pushed again, and the vulpine's right foot got pushed back. His eyes widened in shock at this new burst of strength. Krystal yelled his name and sent him flying back with her Cerinian Beam technique. Nicholas was able to block the attack by crossing his arms and he went a good amount of distance before he broke through. He then charged at Krystal.

"Then let's go!" he shouted. "Only one of us can win this! I don't plan on loosing!" The two launched their Cerinian Beam techniques again which met creating an explosion. The audience just was watching in silence as the dust then began to clear. It revealed Nicholas and Krystal, both a good amount of distance from each other. They were regarding the other. The vulpine had his right arm raised to the side; the blood that it had drawn was dripping from it and forming a small pool besides the part Cerinian. His gaze was calm and collected. Krystal's was that of nervousness and determination. A single bead of sweat went down her cheek again. She then let out a grunt and charged forward.

They met in the middle of the arena, their weapons coming together. Their Cerinian Energy came out again as both foxes tried to break the other's stance. Krystal pressed a bit forward, and Nicholas countered with a kick from his left leg. The vixen ducked and swung with her staff. The vulpine simply jumped back to avoid the attack. The Cerinian looked to see him charging. Krystal shot some fire projectiles at him but her opponent blocked them with his Fists of Cerinia. The vulpine used the speed booster technique to get behind her and did a thrust with his right arm. Krystal was able to see his movements and stopped his attack with her staff. Nicholas didn't stop, but continued, this time swing both his arms back and forth like he was swing a sword. He pushed the vixen back as she blocked his attempt. Nicholas then took a step forward and did another thrust with his right arm, but it was stronger this time.

Krystal grunted as she just stopped the attack. Her staff was going up and down, the bottom end on the ground. Nicholas then shot a Cerinian Beam at the vixen with his left hand. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Krystal!" shouted Fox from where he was watching. The audience gasped with shock at what had happened. They didn't think that Nicholas would have done something like that. The dust then began to clear.

"Oh?" asked Nicholas. He saw his opponent. She had managed to pull out her force field to stop the attack. It then disappeared. "You survived my attack by using that. You've really gotten stronger and quicker." Krystal was panting.

"It's to be expected," continued Nicholas. "After all Cerinians and part Cerinians get stronger every time they battle; regardless of wining or loosing. This also applies to Fox and Fara. And there are other things that can make someone stronger. What is it that has done this for you? Is it because you barely managed to defeat Fara? Or is it because of all of these people who are watching you?" Krystal made no response as she stopped panting.

"Or maybe… because of a certain vulpine whose viewing this?" Nicholas's eyes glanced to where Fox was watching along with Fara. Although the part Cerinian couldn't see them, he knew they were observing this fight and could hear him, just like the audience. Both members of Star Fox blushed a bit.

"Regardless of what the reason is, it won't help you. Although I'm sure you'll put up a good fight." Fara's ears twitched when she heard this. Was Nicholas taunting his opponent, or stating something he thought was true? The vixen couldn't tell.

"You act like this fight has already been decided," said Krystal. "Are you that confident you'll win?"

"I am," answered Nicholas. "But I can't stop you if you want to continue this." He then charged forward while Krystal retreated and found herself up against a pillar. The part Cerinian did a thrust with his right arm. The vixen moved her head, and the weapon got the stone instead. With a yell she swung her staff at the vulpine, who blocked it with his left paw. Krystal then swung the other end of her weapon at his head. Nicholas ducked and she missed.

The vulpine did a thrust with his right arm and the vixen dogged it. "I'm not done," he stated and then did a series of thrusts with both of his arms. They were a blur. Nicholas made sure that if he did hit Krystal, the attack wouldn't hit anything vital. He didn't want to kill her since that was against the rules of the tournament and for other obvious reasons. But she was able to dodge each and every thrust before leaping back from her opponent. Nicholas charged again at the Cerinian.

"_It's okay,_" she thought. Her opponent did another thrust with his right arm, and Krystal moved her head to avoid it. "_I can see it. I can respond. Even though he's using a different weapon and style of fighting, I can handle him._" The part Cerinian was doing a bunch of thrusts again that the vixen was dodging. "_Watch closely…_" she thought and kept dodging. Krystal then spotted a place to stop him. "_There!_" She reached and managed to grab Nicholas's right wrist with her left paw. With her staff, she stopped his left.

The vulpine's eyes widened in shock. Krystal let out a yell and jabbed her opponent hard in the stomach with the top end of her staff. The blow was strong to send him out of her grip and back a bit before the part Cerinian was able to stop. His left paw went to his mouth as he coughed up a mix of blood and saliva. Nicholas looked at it while wincing in pain.

"How's that?" asked Krystal. "I'm surprise you're still standing. You're tough." Her opponent didn't say anything. "It seems that I can read your movements better now."

"What do you mean?" asked Nicholas as he managed to finally speak. The blow had done some damaged to him.

"During this whole tournament with you fighting, I couldn't read your movements at all. I couldn't read your attacks, defense, counters, speed, movement…. nothing at all. If that had been me, it would have felt like I was a statue fighting a machine. Maybe I'm able to read your movements better because of the fights I've won during this tournament including the one against Fara and have gotten stronger. Or maybe it's because you've become more like me."

Nicholas's eyes widened in anger and he punched the pillar he was right by with his right fist; giving it severe cracks along with parts of it coming off. Everyone saw this and was surprised by this sudden burst of strength.

"I've become more like you?" he asked. Krystal took a defensive stance. "I see. You seem rather excited that you're able to keep up with such low-level abilities. I never told you what I gained on that day. With it, all of my fighting skills increase. Hiita's Rage; first state." His eyes changed color and his Cerinian Energy came out, it was stronger than before.

Krystal's eyes widened in shock this time as she saw the change and knew about releases. "_It can't be…_" she thought. The others who didn't know about them were told when asked at that moment.

"Then that means Krystal can't win against him!" growled Fox after Fara explained it to him. "She never had a shot at winning!" Lucas's kids who were with him and Sarah in the audience just stared; this was the first time they had seen their uncle do this. Nicholas jumped forward and swung down with his weapon. He made contact with the ground which caused a huge amount of dust to pop out. Krystal suddenly emerged from the cloud, having somehow dodged the vulpine. She suddenly turned her head and found her opponent behind her.

"I don't think so!" she growled and swung with her staff, only to find that Nicholas had used the speed booster technique to get behind her on the other side. The vixen spun around and managed to meet his attack with a clash. They then broke apart.

The Cerinian looked at the vulpine, still in shock at this new fact about Nicholas. His eyes met hers; they no longer looked like the green ones she had known for so long.

"Why?" asked Krystal. "Why didn't you tell me you had a release?"

"To avoid you and Fox from not entering in this," responded Nicholas. "If you had known, you would have told him and wouldn't have competed in the tournament. I want to see how much stronger you two have gotten. That's why I didn't say anything."

"Did Fara and the rest of your team know up until now?"

"They did. And even with that in mind, she still entered in this. But I wasn't able to tell with you two." He then took a ready stance. "You should feel honored though. This is only the third time I've used this during all the times I've competed in this."

"Flattery won't get you everywhere," said Krystal. "Now it seems I have to fight harder in order to beat you." Her staff glowed and she brought out her special Energy Beam Technique.

"Water's Whip, huh?" asked Nicholas. "I hope for your sake, you have something else to do with it. Using just that won't work on me now that I'm using my release." Krystal let forward with a yell, but kept her technique as it was instead of firing it. The vixen prepared to strike with a yell. Nicholas's eyes widened in shock when he realized what she was going to do. He brought up his Cerinian weapon to defend and the two met with a clash. The female then pushed forward and made her opponent go back as he grunted. With a bit of effort, he managed to throw Krystal off of him.

"_Interesting,_" thought Nicholas. "_She kept the Water's Whip technique wrapped around the end of her staff instead of firing it, creating a strike with the same force as if she had used it._"

His opponent charged again and swung. This time the part Cerinian jumped back to avoid the attack and all Krystal got was the ground, destroying the section where the vulpine had been. She then looked behind her to see that he had used the speed booster technique again to get there. With a yell, the Cerinian spun around and met his attack. The energy from her special Energy Beam technique flowed out like water in a river. It then stopped after a few seconds and Krystal saw to her shock that Nicholas had stopped her blow so easily.

"A nice attempt," said the vulpine. "But not good enough. What you've done isn't nearly enough to stop me." The vixen broke off the contact and jumped back, with Nicholas right behind her.

"Krystal is in trouble!" shouted the announcer. "What will she do now?"

Fox was watching the fight with a worried look on his face. The way things were going, Krystal had no hope at defeating Nicholas. Yes she could knock him out of bonds, but it didn't seem possible. And she couldn't win due to strength; Nicholas was much stronger than her.

The two met again in a clash and came to a standstill again. The vulpine smirked, and landed a kick into Krystal's gut which sent her flying and onto her back. "You still wish to continue?" he asked. "Admirable, but futile." The vixen lifter her head off the ground. "Hiita's Rage; second state." Nicholas changed again and everyone saw it. "Now then it's time I ended this. You've put up a good fight." His opponent stood up.

"I'm not finished yet," she stated and took a stance. Everyone could see it was different. The vixen then began to glow with her Cerinian Energy. Krystal then charged forward.

"She's gotten faster!" shouted the announcer just as she swung with her staff. Nicholas stopped it and was shocked at how much stronger it was. He then cracked a grin and jumped back.

"So it seems you still have something up your sleeve!" the vulpine stated and charged forward. "Now show me just what it is!" He then was stopped as Krystal had used the Water's Whip and the tentacles had wrapped around both of his arms and legs. The vixen pulled and sent Nicholas onto the ground dragging him. Fara gasped at the sight she was seeing. The Cerinian then jerked and sent her opponent crashing into one of the pillars, breaking it before sending him into a few others. It wasn't enough to kill the part Cerinian and Krystal knew this.

"It seems you let your guard down," stated the vixen. "Now then I'm sending you out of bonds."

Nicholas suddenly broke free of her special Energy Beam technique and landed on the arena. He was panting and bleeding in several areas. Amazingly, none of his bones were broken.

"Now it's my turn," said Krystal. "I will show you just what Fara had to deal with!" She charged forward, and her opponent's eyes widened in shock as he realized this was the vixen's true strength; the one that had beaten the girl he secretly loved. Nicholas blocked her strike, once again shocked at how strong it was. He managed to jump back from the Cerinian, while she wondered how he was still able to move after the damage he had taken.

Nicholas pointed his right fist at the vixen and fired his Cerinian Beam at her. Krystal dodged the attack, and looked up at him with a smirk. The vulpine realized he had no other choice. He then jumped up to a pillar that hadn't been broken yet and started to climb up with a combination of his weapon and speed booster technique.

"Get back here!" shouted Krystal. She found a section of ground that had an indentation in it, one that a person could use the Rocket Boost of a Cerinian weapon. The vixen placed the end of her staff in it and took off after her opponent.

"Where's he going?!" she asked. Everyone else who was watching was wondering that. Nicholas climbed all the way up and then sliced at the roof to create a hole that he climbed through to the top of the arena. Krystal was right behind him.

"Is this… the top of the arena?" she asked, looking around.

'That's right," stated Nicholas. The vixen looked up and saw him across from her. The audience could still see them along with Fara and Fox.

"Krystal…" whispered the leader of Star Fox.

"I will tell you two things about my release," stated the part Cerinian to the pure one. "The first is that there are four states for Hiita's Rage. The second is that you'll really see a change in me during the last two states. The reason why I moved up to here was so that the audience members wouldn't be crushed by the energy I'm about to unleash." The vulpine then crossed his arms in front of him.

"Hiita's Rage; third state." The energy that came out of Nicholas surrounded him, a huge mix of the normal color his had mixed with a bit of red. Krystal's eyes widened in shock at the amount that was coming out. Everyone watching cringed a bit as they felt and saw it. It then stopped after a few seconds. They then saw Nicholas. His wounds had healed and the lines were out, completely covering his body. Those who hadn't seen this before were in shock.

"Don't get shaken," he said to Krystal, who took a defensive pose. "Don't drop your guard. Stay fully alert. Don't get distracted for a single moment."

The vixen didn't say anything, but waited for him to attack. With a flick of his wrist, Nicholas was suddenly in front of her, his right arm ready in a punch. The Cerinian was in shock at how much faster he had become. An explosion appeared where the two had collided. When the dust cleared it showed Nicholas on Krystal's other side. Everyone could see that the vixen had been wounded on the arm. The blood dripped from that part of her body.

Krystal went to her knees, panting and in shock at how fast and strong Nicholas was. "You used you Water's Whip on instinct," he said. "A wise move. If you hadn't used that or your Cerinian Beam, that blow would have sent you flying out of bounds." She looked back at her opponent before turning around to face him, still on her knees.

"_I can't… He's too quick,_" thought Krystal. "_Is this for real? Is this what someone with a release is like? He's nothing like the opponents I've fought against so far. Fara is nowhere in his league._"

"You really are strong," stated Nicholas. "Just like Fox and Fara. Those two could also push me this far just like you have Krystal. Too bad that it's not enough." He pointed his right fist at his opponent and fired a Energy Beam.

Krystal was still able to see it coming. She moved out of the way to dodge it. Her eyes then went back to Nicholas and was shocked to see that he had fired another one from his left fist. The blow grazed the Cerinian's right shoulder, just missing her head. The force of the attack sent her flying back. With a growl, Krystal struck her staff into the roof to stop, but she still kept going. Nicholas charged forward and the two clashed with her still going back. Only this time, it was he who was pushing the vixen.

Those who were watching including the announcer said nothing as they saw the fight continue. "Now Krystal…" said Nicholas. "Hit me with your beam or Water's Whip." Her eyes widened in shock at what he said.

"Try and hit me with it. I will show you why you should have stopped when you had the chance."

"Hit you with one of those?" she angrily asked. "Give me a break!" The vixen managed to break off the vulpine's advance and he jumped back. Krystal had at last come to a stop. "I don't need you to tell me to use my own attacks!" Her staff and body glowed with her energy as she poured as much as could be spared into it, but left a little just in case.

Krystal fired the Energy Beam at her opponent who just crossed his arms in front of him. When the dust cleared, he uncrossed them, showing that the attack had done nothing. "As I thought, you can't stop me when I'm in my third state."

"Not even a scratch?!" asked Krystal out loud.

"Now then…" said Nicholas."Let's see you stop this." He used his version of the Energy Beam, but it was much stronger than before. Somehow, his opponent bought out her force field just in time. But it didn't last for long as the last of her magical energy was depleted and the attack got through. It blew Krystal back, wounding her as well.

She landed on her back some distance away from Nicholas who walked forward. The announcer was counting. With a struggle, the vixen got up again, to everyone's shock and amazement.

"Krystal, enough…" whispered Fox. Nicholas stopped in front of the beat up, bruised, bleeding vixen.

"Why do you not let go of your staff?" he asked. "You can see the vast difference in our strength. It's like night and day. Do you still believe you can defeat me?"

"Who… cares… about that?!" panted Krystal. "Do you think… I'd give up… because you're stronger than me? I knew you were from the start. Showing it off now won't change my mind! I… plan… to win…"

Nicholas realized that this was exactly like how it had been for him when he fought against Shade and what Krystal had said was exactly how he felt about defeating the evil coyote. The vulpine decided it was time to end this. But not before he showed how much stronger he was.

"Is that so?" asked the part Cerinian. "You remind me of how I was against that part Cerinian. But the result of this fight is still going to be the same." He began to glow with his Cerinian Energy. Everyone felt and saw it. "Now I'll show you just how much stronger I am. To some this is what true despair is." His body began to change as he went into the final state. Everyone who hadn't seen it before just watched in shock. The transformation only took about ten seconds, but it seemed to last forever to everyone else.

"Hiita's Rage; final state," said Nicholas, completely transformed as usual. But this time, the vulpine was much stronger. "This is the only the second time in this tournament that I've used this. The first was against Hui-Ying." The said female was watching in the audience at this. It brought back memories of their fight so many years ago.

"So then, do you still think you can beat me? Even now?" Krystal smiled and then closed her eyes.

"So this is what you really can do," she said. "I see it now." The vixen threw her staff to the ground, showing that she surrendered the fight.

X

After getting healed up, the finalists were awarded as usual. This tournament would be one to remember, just like the one where Nicholas had first won it. But it made Fox, Fara, and Krystal to get stronger so that in the hopes of some day beating the part Cerinian.


	13. Chapter 13

The Grand Final

Chapter 13: Another Performance

Author's notes: Once again some lyrics had to be changed. Now the song Talk Dirty to Me that I use is by Poison, Higher by Taio Cruz, When I'm Gone is by Three Doors Done, and Roar is by Treat.

X

A few days later after the tournament, Nicholas met up with his team to discuss another concert to put on for Eladard. However, he wanted it to be a bit different than the ones that had been put on before. Besides using as many songs as possible that hadn't been done before by the team, the vulpine figured that having someone else sing would help. And Nicholas knew exactly who to ask.

He managed to catch Krystal and Fox who were doing some extra training one day. After calling them over, the vulpine brought up the concert and how he wanted to make it different. "Besides the songs, I was wondering if you wanted to sing as well Krystal."

"You can sing?" asked Fox to the vixen.

"Every girl has a few secrets," she responded with a smile and wink, causing the non Cerinian to blush.

"You don't have to," said Nicholas. "But I thought I should ask both of you. I want Fox to be okay with the idea since Krystal is a part of his team. And Krystal needs to be okay with performing in front of a huge audience as well. So what do you two say?"

Both members of Star Fox agreed to it. Fox wanted to hear the vixen he secretly loved since the vulpine had never heard her before. Krystal thought it might be something fun to do and to show the guy she loved what she could do.

X

The gig came sometime during early July. As usual, there were many species attending this, especially when they heard that Star Flight would not only be doing a lot of new songs, but that Nicholas would have someone else singing with him. Only he, Fox, Krystal, and the rest of the Star Flight team knew who it was. Even Star Wolf had come as well. When the time came, all the regular members came out to the roar of the audience.

"Thank you!" said Nicholas into the mike when the species have finished. "This gig is going to be quite different than the ones we've put on before. We hope you enjoy this." He then turned his head to the side to the rest of his team and nodded. They began to play It's Not My Time. Everyone was able to recognize it. It started off with the spotlight only on Bill, but when it came time for all the instruments to join in, the stage the team was on lit up with many different colors. After the intro, Nicholas began to sing.

**Looking back at the beginning of this**

**And how life was**

**Just you and me loving all of our friends**

**Living life like an ocean**

**But now the current's only pulling me down**

**It's getting harder to breath**

**It won't be too long and I will be going under**

**Can you save me from this?**

**Cause it's not my time I'm not going**

**There's a fear in me it's not showing**

**This could be the end of me**

**And everything I know**

**Oh but I won't go**

The team had the audience going.

**I look ahead to all the plans that we made**

**And the dreams that we had**

**I'm in a world that tries to take them away**

**Oh but I'm taking them back**

**Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand**

**What should matter to me**

**My friends this life we live, it's not what we have**

**It's what we believe in**

**Cause it's not my time I'm not going**

**There's a fear in me it's not showing**

**This could be the end of me**

**And everything I know**

**But it's not my time I'm not going**

**There's a will in me and now I know that**

**This could be the end of me**

**And everything I know**

**Oh but I won't go**

**I won't go**

**There might be more than you believe**

**(There might be more than you believe)**

**There might be more than you can see**

**But it's not my time I'm not going**

**There's a fear in me it's not showing**

**This could be the end of me**

**And everything I know**

**But it's not my time I'm not going**

**There's a will in me **

**Now it's gonna show**

**This could be the end of me**

**And everything I know**

**Oh**

**There might be more than you believe**

**(There might be more than you believe)**

**There might be more than you can see**

**But I won't go**

**No I won't go down**

**Yeah**

The team finished up to the roar of the audience. After it had died down, Nicholas stepped to the side so the band could play Green Onions. It was a bit different from what they had done before because this song had no words, just instruments playing. Next up was Sunshine of Your Love which Nicholas played his bass guitar on. Then was Knockin' on Heaven's Door which was one that the vulpine didn't play. After a ten minute break, the band played When I'm Gone which Nicholas also played during that. When that was over, he spoke up.

"This next song will not be sung by me, it will be done by Miyu." Panther's ears twitched as he heard that. The jungle cat didn't think that the lynx could even sing. He thought this would be interesting. The vulpine stepped to the side as all attention focused on Miyu. The lights dimmed as the music began to play which was Lights. After the intro, Miyu began to sing and the lights flashed on and off as well as becoming brighter.

**I had a way then losing it all on my own**

**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown**

**And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat**

**And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**

**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**

**Calling, calling, calling home**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**Home**

**Noises, I play within my head**

**Touch my own fur and hope that I'm still breathing**

**And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept**

**In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**

**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**

**Calling, calling, calling home**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**Home**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Light, lights**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**

**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**

**Calling, calling, calling home**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**Home, home**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Home, home**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

When the song came to an end, it was Bill who spoke up this time. "This next one was one I've wanted to do for awhile and Nicholas said I could be the one to sing it." He counted off and the band began to play Talk Dirty to Me. After the intro, the canine began to sing.

**You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it to  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do**

**I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you 'Cause baby we'll be  
**

**At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind the bushes  
'Til I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me**

**You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
I'm only hopping that you're home  
So I can hear her  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you 'Cause baby we'll be**

**At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind the bushes  
'Til I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me**

The bridge came, to the audience yelling. These guys were sounding good just as usual.

**'Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind the bushes  
'Til I'm screamin' for more  
More, more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me**

When the song came to an end, the audience roared for the band. Nicholas then came back out and sang during the song Higher. After that, he then spoke. "This next one will be sung by Katt." Falco looked up at her when he heard this. Since when did that feline sing? The vulpine stepped to the side. The band then began to play Domino. After the intro, Katt began to sing.

**I'm feeling sexy and free**

**Like glitter's raining on me**

**You're like a shot of pure gold**

**I think I'm bout to explode**

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**We can do this all night**

**Turn this love skin tight**

**Baby come on**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Boomin' like a bass drum**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm**

**Baby, come on!**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Every second is a highlight **

**When we touch don't ever let me go**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight **

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

The audience was loving this song.

**You got me losing my mind**

**My heart beats out of time**

**I'm seeing Hollywood stars**

**You strum me like a guitar**

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**We can do this all night**

**Turn this love skin tight**

**Baby come on**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Boom'n like a bass drum**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm**

**Baby, come on!**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Every second is a highlight**

**When we touch don't ever let me go**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight**

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight**

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight**

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Every second is a highlight**

**When we touch don't ever let me go**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

When the song was finished another ten minute break came. Then Nicholas came back to sing the next song which was Learning to Fly. After that he spoke up.

"This next one will be sung by Luna." Wolf saw her emerge on the side of the stage. The lupine figured and had hoped she would appear, and lucky the she wolf had. After the applause had died down, the band began to play Shot in The Dark. After the intro, Luna began to sing.

**I've been left out alone like a damn criminal  
I've been praying for help 'cause I can't take it all  
I'm not done, it's not over**

**Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall  
And I'm desperately holding on to it all  
But I'm lost, I'm so damn lost**

**Oh, I wish it was over and I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow**

**'Cause your soul is on fire, a shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?  
I breathe underwater, it's all in my paws  
What can I do? Don't let it fall apart, a shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark**

**In the blink of an eye I can see through your eyes  
As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries  
And it hurts, hurts me so bad**

**And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life  
'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it's sad, it's so damn sad**

**Oh, I wish it was over and I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow**

**'Cause your soul is on fire, a shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?  
I breathe underwater, it's all in my paws  
What can I do? Don't let it fall apart, a shot in the dark**

**A shot in the dark, a shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark, a shot in the dark**

**I feel you fading away, I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away, I feel you fading away**

The audience was liking the song. But Wolf just was looking on at Luna. As usual, she sounded good. He cracked a grin, wishing he could hear her even more.

**'Cause your soul is on fire, a shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?  
I breathe underwater, it's all in my paws  
What can I do? Don't let it fall apart**

**Oh, your soul is on fire, a shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?  
I breathe underwater, it's all in my paws  
What can I do? Don't let it fall apart, a shot in the dark**

**A shot in the dark, a shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark, a shot in the dark**

The song came to an end to the applause of the crowd. Fara then spook up. "This next song, I'll be singing." The lighting dimmed as the band began to play Angel of Darkness. The vixen then began to sing.

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The planet is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.**

**When darkness falls,  
Pain is all,  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind,  
and I will fight.**

The lighting returned to normal and flashed on and off.

**The love is lost,  
beauty and light,  
have vanished from  
garden of delight.  
The dreams are gone,  
midnight has come,  
the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...**

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The planet is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.**

This song held meaning to Fara as it reminded her a lot of Nicholas. Especially when he did his release. He seemed to become something that was dark at times, but a person that the vixen could still love despite all of that.

**Hunt goes on,  
deep in the night,  
time to pray,  
down on your knees,  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light,  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)**

**Now realize, the stars they die,  
darkness has fallen in paradise.  
but we'll be strong, and we will fight,  
against the creatures of the night.**

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The planet is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.**

The song came to an end to the shouts of the crowd. Nicholas then came onto the stage. "This next one is one of my favorites and is one I've been wanting to perform for a very long time. This is the one where my special guest will help me sing." The vulpine picked up his bass to play as well. Miyu then counted off with her drum sticks before the team began to play Moves Like Dagger (which is the Star Fox version of Moves Like Jagger). Immediately, the audience yelled as they heard and recognized it. Nicholas than began to sing.

**Oh, nah**

**Oh!**

**Just shoot for the stars**

**If it feels right**

**And aim for my heart**

**If you feel like**

**And take me away and make it OK**

**I swear I'll behave**

**You wanted control**

**So we waited**

**I put on a show**

**Now I make it**

**You say I'm a kid**

**My ego is big**

**I don't give a shit**

**And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Dagger**

**I've got the moves like Dagger**

**I've got the moves like Dagger**

**I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Dagger**

**I've got the moves like Dagger**

**I've got the moves like Dagger**

**Maybe it's hard**

**When you feel like you're broken and scarred**

**Nothing feels right**

**But when you're with me**

**I'll make you believe**

**That I've got the key**

**Oh**

**So get in the car**

**We can ride it**

**Wherever you want**

**Get inside it**

**And you want to steer**

**But I'm shifting gears**

**I'll take it from here **(**Oh! Yeah yeah!**)

**And it goes like this **(**Uh**)

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you** **(Uh**)

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Dagger**

**I've got the moves like Dagger**

**I've got the moves like Dagger**

It was at this point Krystal stepped out. When the audience saw her, they let out shouts at the site of the vixen. She had a wireless mike on her head.

**I don't need to try to control you **

Krystal: (**Oh, yeah**)

Nicholas: **Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Dagger**

**I've got the moves like Dagger **

Krystal: (**Yeah yeah**)

**I've got the moves like Dagger**

The lights then shown more on the vixen as she sung the bridge.

Krystal: **You wanna know how to make me smile**

**Take control, own me just for the night**

**But if I share my secret**

**You're gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this**

**So watch and learn**

**I won't show you twice**

**Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right**

**But if I share my secret**

**You're gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this** (**Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!**)

Nicholas: **And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue **

**And I'll know you**

Krystal: (**Take me by the tongue**)

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you **

Krystal: (**Yeah yeah yeah!**)

Nicholas: **All the moves like Dagger**

**I've got the moves like Dagger**

**I've got the moves like Dagger**

Krystal: (**Oh, yeah**)

Nicholas: **I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Dagger**

**I've got the moves like Dagger**

**I've got the moves like Dagger**

The song came to an end. The whole time, the audience had been clapping, and shouting. Nicholas then spoke up after the applause had died down. "Now comes the last song for tonight." The lights then dimmed down almost to the point of the room being dark. They slowly began to light up as the instruments began to play the song Roar. Then they suddenly came on in a rush. Nicholas then began to sing, but didn't play this one.

**I keep my eyes to the sky, ears to the ground**

**I've gotta learn to fly at the speed of sound**

**If this is all I have I'm not gonna lose it**

**And when the siren screams I go for broke**

**Ready to roar, ready or not**

**Ready to give it all I've got**

**Gotta live to win, get up, get out, get even**

**Ready to roar, ready or not**

**Ready to give it one more shot**

**Let the game begin, need something to believe in**

**I'm ready to roar!**

The audience was shooting.

**I guess I'm living too fast to paint the town red**

**I'll be having a blast, waking the dead**

**It's like a mystery, to some kind of frightening**

**To rev it up like a Usain Bolt of lightning**

**Ready to roar, ready or not**

**Ready to give it all I've got**

**Gotta live to win, get up, get out, get even**

**Ready to roar, ready or not**

**Ready to give it one more shot**

**Let the game begin, need something to believe in**

**I'm ready to roar!**

The lights flashed in time with the song. Everyone was loving this. This song was the perfect way to end a concert.

**Ready to roar, ready or not**

**Ready to give it all I've got**

**Gotta live to win, get up, get out, get even**

**Ready to roar, ready or not**

**And ready to give it one more shot**

**Let the game begin, need something to believe in**

**I'm ready to roar!**

**I'm ready to roar!**

The team finished up their performance to the shouts and applause of the audience. Fox had been stunned by Krystal. She not only had looked so beautiful on stage, she had a voice to match her good looks. Wolf had just stared at Luna as she had walked off. The she wolf had such a lovely voice, and a body to match it. As for Panther, he couldn't take his eyes off of Miyu. She had a wonderful singing voice; and it went well with her attractive, cute looks. And then Falco had been totally blown away by Katt. Her beauty and voice had charmed him. Slippy had only observed Amanda with love in his eyes. Although she didn't sing, she still had good looks in the male frog's eyes. The evening came to an end on that high note. But many things would still happen for the mercenary teams.


	14. Chapter 14

The Grand Final

Chapter 14: Day at the Beach

The month of July quickly passed just like all the other months before it. Nicholas had been training harder during this time along with Fox, Fara, and Krystal. His reason was so that he wouldn't have to use his release as much. Now against Shade was a different story. But not for the rest of the species that were under the coyote.

Sometime later found Nicholas, along with the other three foxes in the training hall of the house that Star Wolf lived in. They had just finished a sparring match with the non Cerinians and pure one against the part one. Nicholas had managed to once again knock them out. The way that worked was if they were knocked onto their backs four times, that was counted as one.

"Damn, you've gotten even better in your fighting skills and stronger as well," groaned Fox as he got up.

"Well you three certainly have as well," stated Nicholas as he let out a breath. "You've all come a long way."

"Well it seems Panther's really training hard to get stronger as well," commented Fara. Everyone took a look to see the jungle cat sparring with Miyu. The lynx had suggested it to him and had quickly proved that she could hold her own. Then Katt got into it along with Falco, Bill, Fay, and all the others except Slippy who preferred to watch. Amanda was like that as well.

"In any case, I think we're finished for today," said Nicholas and put away his Cerinian weapon. His stomach let out a small growl. "Ugh, I'm starving."

"Isn't the food here yet?" asked Fox.

"I'll admit Luna is late with it," said Fara. "Last I checked she and Wolf were preparing it."

Krystal's gaze went to the door where the two wolves had walked through and disappeared. Her mind went back to when Luna had taken the lupine.

"I'm going to make something for everyone to eat if that's alright," she had said to Nicholas before he had begun the next round with the other three foxes.

"Sounds good," answered the vulpine. The she wolf had done a quick head count before heading over to Wolf who was just about finished with working out on the machines. He noticed her approaching. The lupine went a little red.

"Hey Wolf," she said kindly.

"Hey," the lupine managed to respond back. He cleared his throat. "Is there something you need?"

"I do actually. I was thinking of making something to eat for everyone, but there are too many people. I need some help."

"Wait, you can cook?" asked Wolf.

"Sure I can," responded Luna with a smirk. "I'm more than just looks since I'm on a mercenary team."

Wolf went bright red and turned his head away from the she wolf who giggled at his response. "So I was wondering if you could help me?" asked Luna.

"Um…. I don't cook," stated the lupine.

"It's not that hard, I'll show you what to do."

"Well…"

"Please?" asked Luna, giving him a cute look. The next thing Wolf knew he had nodded and found himself in the kitchen with her.

"_I can't say no to her,_" he thought. Wolf then had to focus on the task of making food. Luna then began to talk to him. It seemed to make the lupine a bit more relaxed as the two talked about many things.

"Hey it could be worse," she said at one point.

"Oh really? How's that?"

"I could be stuck in here with someone else, like Panther or Leon."

"Huh," stated Wolf, deciding to play with her a bit. "I thought that jungle cat was your type."

Luna let out a laugh and shoved him playfully. It was such a beautiful sound to the lupine. "Please! He's nowhere near my type!"

"Well… what is your type then?"

The she wolf brought a finger to her lips and pretended to think about his question before answering. "Well he has to be strong and brave, that's for sure. And he has to know to fly a ship, so a pilot. He has to care enough about his team mates and help them out sometimes. Plus, being good looking doesn't hurt at all."

"Is that all?" asked Wolf, turning his gaze to her.

"I believe so," she said looking at him. Their bodies were right next to each other.

"Well you don't ask for much, do you?" The two wolves found themselves getting closer.

Luna smiled and touched Wolf's arm. She wondered if she was close to making the lupine say if he loved her or not. She wanted him to say he did.

"So…" Wolf said his voice a whisper as he leaned in a bit closer to her. "Who do you know that has all of those qualities?"

"I think I know someone."

"Who would that be?" he asked hoping in his heart it was him.

"Nicholas McCoy," Luna replied with a playful smirk.

She had only been teasing him, thinking that it might cause him to respond by telling her to choose him instead so that she could tell him that she loved him. Instead Wolf didn't see it as a joke, he would kill anyone if they tried to hurt or steal Luna away from him. The she wolf didn't imagine he would react the way he did. The thought of her being with the part Cerinian, it drove him mad. A low growl escaped his throat and the grin on his face was instantly replaced with a look of jealousy and protectiveness. Wolf had never felt this way for someone before, and Luna had changed him.

The she wolf felt his arms go around her as she looked into his eyes to see them fill with hate and jealousy. For the first time she had known him, a spark of fear went through her body. But it was then replaced with guilt. Luna was certain that the lupine would never hurt her. If he had wanted to, he would have done so by now. And Nicholas had said that if anyone could change Wolf, it was her.

"Wolf," whispered Luna, leaning into his chest. "I was just joking." She heard the growl in his chest slowly die down, and saw his eyes soften; the look of jealousy and possessiveness fading.

The lupine felt sick in his stomach as he had seen the look of fear in her eyes. The fear he had caused. "Luna…" he said."I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I-"

He felt her kiss his cheek. "Wolf," Luna responded. "It's alright. I was the one who caused it." She realized that what she had said had been too much for the lupine. "Even so, I'm not leaving you. Now let's get the food ready." The two came apart. But Wolf still felt bad for scaring the she wolf like that. He loved so much that it hurt.

They emerged from the kitchen a couple of minutes later. Everyone else was waiting for them. "Ah, just in time," said Nicholas with a grin. "All of us finished up with the training." The species began to eat. Emily had also arrived with Seth and his sister. They began to talk. At one point someone pointed something out.

"It's gotten hot. I wish I could go swimming." This got everyone's attention.

"I've notice it as well," stated Nami. "I'm also wanting to as well."

"Is that so?" asked Nicholas. "Actually I was thinking we all need a little R and R since most of us have been training every single day. I was thinking we should all head to one of the beaches at Belfino."

"What?!" asked everyone in shock, not thinking that the part Cerinian would come up with something like that."

"All right!" shouted Seth. "The beach!" He seemed happy about the idea. And the rest of the species couldn't say no at all.

X

The teams managed to get there sometime during late July near the end of the month and even Peppy went with them. It was going to be an all day thing and everyone was looking forward to having fun in the sun.

"I can't remember the last time I went to the beach," said Krystal as the group went up to a swimsuit store to get some since everyone thought a change in taste might be nice. The guys went off in one group, the girls in another. The males chose simple ones that either went with their eyes or the color on their bodies.

"Jeez, aren't they done yet?" asked Falco when he saw the ladies hadn't finished yet.

"You know females," said Panther. "When it comes to cloths and things like this, they take their time to look the best they possibly can."

The jungle cat was right as they were to impress the guy they secretly loved. Emily had another reason besides looking good for her husband Kool.

"What do you think of this one for Amy?" she asked the other ladies. It was a small one piece for a baby that was white in color.

"Awwww, she's going to look so cute in that," cooed Yuki. The snow monkey then found a bikini that would work with her fur color. It was like that for Nami and Lucy. Amanda chose one to go with her eyes except it was a one piece suit.

"How does this look for me?" asked Fay. The poodle held up pink bikini with flower designs on it.

"It's perfect," commented Katt. "I'm going to try this." The feline had chosen an orange one. They went with the other females including Emily who had gotten her suit to try them on. This left only Krystal, Fara, Luna, and Miyu.

"I can't decide," said Fara to herself. "There's so many to choose from." The vixen wanted to look the best she possibly could for Nicholas.

"Here, what do you think of this Fara?" asked Krystal and held up a black bikini. The other female couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The Cerinian seemed to look good in just about everything. But especially black and red. Krystal seemed to sense the mood swing.

"Don't worry Fara, just go with something to bring out your eye color," she said. "You've got beauty; I've seen guys looking at you just as much as me."

"Really?" asked the non Cerinian, hardly wanting to believe it.

"Trust me," responded Krystal.

"Oh that will look good on you," said Miyu as she saw what the blue vixen had chosen. "Does this look nice?" The lynx hold up a bikini that brought out the color of her eyes.

"It's a good color for you," stated Fara. She then found a green one and held it up to her body. "How about this for me?"

"That color really goes well for you," responded Luna as the she wolf came up with a silver colored bikini. "I figured I should get one to go with my hair color." The four ladies took their suits to try them on. Happy with what they had, the females met up with the males and the group spent the rest of the day enjoying Belfino as part of their R and R. They then went to a hotel early to get a good night's sleep for the beach.

The next day everyone got up early and met in the commons to eat breakfast. Seth was jumping up and down, just full of energy. "Has he been that hyper the whole time?" asked Nicholas who noticed.

"Not really," said Kool. "He was lights out by about nine. When he woke up it took him a bit to remember the reason we were here. In any case me and Emily are used to having our sleep disturbed because of Amy still waking up during odd hours of the night even though she's gotten better with sleeping."

"Well just as long as you're not too tired," commented the vulpine. After breakfast, the large group made their way down to the beach. It was the perfect day, no clouds were covering the blue sky and the sun was shining bright. The sound of the waves lapping at the shore seemed to excite Seth even more.

"Seth, you're going to break daddy's arm," Kool chuckled as he held his son's paw while the young feline was tugging at it to make the older one go faster. Emily was caring Amy.

"Why don't you four go on ahead and find us a spot?" suggested Amanda. "The rest of us can take our time." The feline parents nodded, and then the family seemed to rush ahead as their son lead the way.

A few minutes later a spot had been found and everything had been set up. The males were already in their bathing suits and wearing either shirts or wife beaters to cover their upper bodies. The females simply stuck to shorts and shirts with their swim suits underneath. Only Amy had just hers on and looked really cute in it just like it had been thought.

"Honey, could you put some sunscreen on my back?" Emily asked Kool sweetly after revealing that she wore a bikini that matched her fur color. The male feline stared at her for a moment before kissing her cheek.

"Sure babe," he whispered and proceed to do so. The rest of the males on the other hand were busy taking off the cloths on their upper bodies. They all had muscle, but Nicholas had the more defined ones since he had been learning how to fight from a very young age. Kool finished with Emily just as soon as the guys had taken their clothes off.

"That should do it," said the male feline.

"Thanks my banana male," cooed Emily causing her husband to blush at the pet name.

"Damn it Emily, I told you not to call me that in public," Kool hissed, his right eye twitching in anger. The other males heard this and couldn't help but laugh.

"Who cares what she calls you," said Amanda. "You should let her." The other females then took off their clothes.

"_God damn…_" thought the males who secretly loved one of the girls. They were stunning and beautiful in their bathing suits. Nicholas then somehow managed to undo his hair band to allow his hair to flow down since he was so distracted with looking at Fara.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going into the water," said the part Cerinian. That's when everyone saw that Krystal had an additional tattoo on her lower back. But the vulpine didn't. When it was brought up everyone learned that the tattoo on vixen's back only appeared on pure blood Cerinians and not part ones. This was so that way you could tell who was a pure and who was a part one. When non Cerinians were marked, they also didn't get the back tattoo.

As Fara walked down to the water, her gaze lingered to both the left and right. There were many other species out on the beach with a lot of non and part male Cerinians. And the vixen saw that their gaze was directed towards her just as much as Krystal. The instant that they realized that Fara had noticed them, the males looked away, blushing like crazy. The vixen couldn't believe it; was she really on the same level of beauty as Krystal?

"Race you!" Fara heard Nicholas say to her and ran towards the water.

"Hey! No fair!" she yelled and chased after him. The part Cerinian had a grin on his face. He made it to the water until it the level was chest deep, with Fara close behind. When she reached him, the vixen shoved him hard with her paws, knocking him over and into the warm liquid. Nicholas quickly came back up.

"That's what you get for cheating," said Fara with a smirk on her face.

"Who said I was going to be fair?" asked Nicholas with a grin and dived under the water. His long yellow hair flowed out like ribbons and then the vulpine came back out to where the level of water was shorter. It only went to his knees.

"God that feels good," he said. His cross and glasses were off as well so there wasn't a worry about losing those things in the water. The vulpine suddenly felt something jump on him from behind which was Fara. Not excepting it, the part Cerinian went down again.

"Got you," she said with a grin. He came back up, looking at her with a glare.

"You want to play rough is that it?" asked the vulpine with a growl. Fara took a step back.

"You wouldn't dare," she responded. The next thing she knew, Nicholas had used the speed booster technique and gotten her in his arms.

"Nicholas McCoy, put me down now!" shouted the vixen, pounding on his chest.

"Okay," stated the part Cerinian with a grin and threw Fara into the water a bit of distance from him. A second latter, she came back up. With a shriek, the vixen swam to him and splashed the vulpine with a huge wave of water. He responded back and seeing this, the other males and females got involved in the all out water fight. After a few minutes of this, everyone stopped to catch their breath.

The next couple of hours were spent playing in the water. Wolf was wearing an eye patch instead of his eye piece just to be on the safe side. Luna had teased him by saying it made him look like a pirate. The lupine just rolled his right eye at her comment. After playing in the water, the time had come to eat something for lunch. The girls had made the food since all of them did know how to cook, just at different levels. Even Krystal; but this came to no surprise to Fox since it was she who had made him breakfast on his birthday.

Everyone then went off to do their own thing while waiting for the food to digest. Kool and Emily played with their kids in the sand along with Peppy, Lucy, and Ben. The four felines had gone into the water, but it had taken a bit of coxing to get them in. Some of the members explored the beach to see what could be found like Katt, Falco, Luna, and Wolf. Others like Krystal, Fox, Bill, and Fay ended up sitting on their towels and talked while getting some tanning in. The four sat apart from the other couple with enough space so that they could have some alone time. Fara and Nicholas spent the time walking along the beach to talk. At one point the vulpine and the vixen held paws, but it didn't lead to anything.

As for Miyu and Panther, the two also spent the time talking, but were also looking for a place to play some volleyball. They then spotted a court that wasn't in use.

"We should call everyone here and have a friendly game," stated the lynx.

"Sounds good," said Panther. "Although I can't see if there's a ball to play with." He began to walk forward.

"Maybe there's one down there," suggested Miyu who went after the jungle cat. She then tripped over a piece of drift wood that she hadn't seen and let out a grunt. Panther turned around just as Miyu ran into him. Her momentum caused the two to fall onto the sand.

"Are you alright?" asked Panther with a groan; landing on this surface wasn't the softest thing ever.

"I think so," said Miyu. They then looked and saw what position they were in with her on top of him, one of the lynx's paws on top of Panther's abs. Both of them went red in the face as Miyu raised herself up a bit; their faces were inches apart. Panther could feel the lynx's curves match his own and her deliciously soft fur against his own. Miyu found that his body despite having muscles was comfortable to be right against. The two were wondering in their heads to just kiss or say something; anything to say how they felt for the other.

"There you two are," said a voice. Both mercenaries jumped. They looked and saw Nicholas and Fara with a bit of an amused look on their muzzles. "In any case the rest of us wondered if you two would like to play some volleyball. Unless you'd rather lie there…"

"No we'd like to," Miyu said quickly and got off of Panther just as fast. The two were still blushing. The jungle cat wondered if that had been too much for the lynx. But he then saw her flash him a quick smile and the mercenary knew that Miyu and he were still on good terms.

The volleyball game went without a hitch. The members of Star Flight divided themselves up among Star Fox and Star Wolf. It all depended on who loved who except for Fara and Nicholas. They went with Wolf's side to go up against Krystal and Fox. It was a close game, but Fox's side managed to win.

After the game, everyone got back into the water to have some more fun. However, all too soon, the time came for the large group to head back to the hotel. The day at the beach had been fun. During the whole time pictures had been taken with one last of the whole group together. Everyone talked about what had happened on the way back. The next day the species returned to their homes along with their normal retunes. But this wouldn't be the last thing to happen during the summer.


End file.
